<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>surrender to the sound by anothermistakemade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735709">surrender to the sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermistakemade/pseuds/anothermistakemade'>anothermistakemade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings, most of zuko's family is alive in this, no beta we die like jet, overuse of shakespearean insults by guess who? zuko, rom-com energy, this is so self indulgent im sorry fjdkslfjlk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermistakemade/pseuds/anothermistakemade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever," Zuko narrows his eyes, his tone dismissive. The crying boy that was pleading with Aang is dead and gone. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend at my cousin's wedding?"</p><p>The question hits Sokka like a ton of bricks. His first intuition is to laugh, hysterically. He has to be joking, right? The two of them, always at each other's throats, pretending to be a couple? His family thinking he has a boyfriend is that serious? "No," He manages to speak through his laughter. "Are you fucking kidding? Of course not."</p><p>Zuko, however, remains deadly serious. "I'll pay you one thousand dollars for every day you're there."</p><p>Sokka stops laughing. So he really isn't kidding.</p><p>- </p><p>or, an incredibly self-indulgent fake dating enemies to lovers au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), light Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone!! thank you so much for reading!! i wish i could say i have a concrete plan/update schedule for this but i,,, do not. i will keep y'all updated as i get into the groove of writing this!! i'm very excited, i have a lot of ideas, &amp; i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!! this first chapter is relatively short as it is more of a prologue than anything else.</p><p>the title is from phoebe bridgers' motion sickness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka avoids going to Aang's apartment at all costs. It's not because he doesn't like Aang or anything-- he loves Aang, he can't wait until he gets the balls to finally propose to his sister. They've been dating since freshman year of college, and now that they're two years graduated, Katara's heart rate speeds up every time Aang bends down to tie his shoe. He goes on every family vacation, celebrates every birthday, even takes the fifteen-hour flight from JFK to Nunavut without complaint. And ever since Aang's guardian Gyatso died a few years ago, he's become even more like a part of the family. Hakoda lovingly calls him 'son', and Sokka really, truly considers him to be a brother. Hell, he even has his own room at their house.</p><p>So, needless to say, Aang is not the reason that Sokka hates going to Aang's apartment. It's his selfish, stuck-up, greedy, antisocial, overall-absolute-misery-to-be-around <em>roommate</em>. </p><p>Zuko Sozin is the worst person that Sokka knows, by a landslide. Sokka would literally rather listen to nails on a chalkboard than have to hold a conversation with the guy. He almost never comes out of his room, and when he does, he makes sure to insult every single person present before returning. One time, he told Sokka that he'd have a 'sparsely attended funeral.' On another occasion, he called him a 'cumberworld.' Once Sokka had gone home and googled the definition, he'd been very offended.</p><p>To this day, Sokka doesn't know why Aang moved in with such an asshole. They were roommates in college, sure, but it would've made more sense for Aang to move in with him and Suki. Sokka thinks it's a money thing-- Gyatso's inheritance left him enough cash to live in an absolutely enormous, gorgeously furnished apartment, while Sokka's stuck in a tiny studio using cardboard boxes as furniture. Still, Aang has enough to live in a moderately-priced building by himself, so Sokka has no idea why he chose to live with such a shitty human being.</p><p>Drawing in a heavy breath to steel himself for the ensuing interaction, Sokka knocks on Aang's door. He really wishes that he didn't have to be here, but here's the thing: he's kind of a fucking idiot. Aang had offered to have Sokka over for some drinks, and Sokka really isn't one to say no to free alcohol, so he went. He made it through the subway, all the way home, and up the stairs to his apartment before he realized that he didn't have his key. After banging on the door for twenty minutes, he checked his phone and saw Suki's text from hours ago informing him that she was spending the night at her girlfriend's. He called her no less than eleven times, to no avail; it was nearly 3 AM, and she was probably asleep. So Sokka drug his ass back through New York to Aang's apartment, ill-prepared to deal with Zuko (who, in his most recent bout of drama, and said to Sokka in a completely serious, dull voice: "Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I do look on thee," then left the room). Zuko will probably be asleep, though, so Sokka (hopefully) won't have to deal with him. He'll just slip in, grab his keys, then slip out.</p><p>Except Zuko isn't sleeping. He's answering the door, face bright red and cheeks wet with tears. </p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want?" He spits, voice still seething venom despite his disheveled appearance.</p><p>"Zuko?" Aang calls from inside the apartment. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Nobody," Zuko declares firmly, looking Sokka right in the eyes. It stings more than it should.</p><p>Zuko moves to close the door, but Sokka sticks his foot in the opening. "It's Sokka," He calls to Aang. "I think I left my keys here."</p><p>Aang appears behind Zuko, reaching around him and wrenching the door open. Zuko gives up and stalks back into the apartment. "Oh, really? Haven't seen them. You're welcome to look around, though!"</p><p>He steps aside, allowing Sokka to enter the apartment. Zuko is posed at one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, very angstily looking out at the skyline. Briefly, Sokka wonders why he's crying. Then, he remembers that Zuko is a grade-A asshole who probably deserves it, and keeps moving.</p><p>Sokka begins with the couch. This was where the night progressed from beer into shots, so it's probably likely that his keys slipped out of his pocket here. As he's digging his hand into every crevice of Aang's thousand-dollar cushions, he hears Zuko sigh.</p><p>"Aang, I need you to do this one thing for me, <em>please</em>," His voice is shaking, like he's about to start crying again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Zuko, but I--" Aang pauses suddenly. Startled, Sokka looks up from the sofa. Aang is starting right at him, an indiscernible look on his face, but he quickly jerks his head away. Sokka goes back to his search. "You know that I can't."</p><p>"Don't make me beg."</p><p>It's Aang's turn to sigh. "I won't, because it won't help. I'm really sorry, Zuko, but I can't."</p><p>"Fine," Zuko says sharply. "You, Alaska boy."</p><p>
  <em>Alaska boy?</em>
</p><p>Sokka raises his head slowly from the couch, coming up off his knees. He can feel himself seething already. He's going to ruin this man's life, crying or not. He's going to chuck him right through his dumb little windows. He's going to shatter his stupid fucking Rolex. "My <em>name</em> is Sokka, we've known each other for six years, and I'm Canadian."</p><p>"Whatever," Zuko narrows his eyes, his tone dismissive. The crying boy that was pleading with Aang is dead and gone. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend at my cousin's wedding?"</p><p>The question hits Sokka like a ton of bricks. His first intuition is to laugh, hysterically. He has to be joking, right? The two of them, always at each other's throats, pretending to be a couple? His family thinking he has a boyfriend is that serious? "No," He manages to speak through his laughter. "Are you fucking kidding? Of course not."</p><p>Zuko, however, remains deadly serious. "I'll pay you one thousand dollars for every day you're there."</p><p>Sokka stops laughing. So he really <em>isn't </em>kidding.</p><p>"Wait!" Aang whines. He hops down from off the counter he's perched himself on. "You didn't offer me any money!"</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. "My family would've never believed I'm dating a 5'5" bald kid, anyway." </p><p>Sokka's jaw drops. Most of Zuko's ire is usually directed at Sokka, it's almost never shot at Aang. In response, Aang delivers a singular, disappointed look that makes Zuko groan.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Sokka's never <em>ever</em> heard Zuko apologize, not once.</p><p>"Forgiven," Aang sings, before hopping back onto the counter.</p><p>Sokka thinks he may have whiplash. Zuko asking him to be his fake boyfriend, offering him a thousand bucks a day just to do it, then <em>apologizing</em>? What the fuck is going on? Is he drunker than he thought? Is this a hallucination?</p><p>"It's in Japan, in a couple weeks. Fourteen days. I'll cover all expenses, take you shopping, whatever entertains your dim-witted brain."</p><p>The 'dim-witted' part sails over Sokka's head because <em>fourteen thousand dollars</em>. He could really, really use fourteen grand. He could get actual furniture, maybe even a TV, and a new bike with a nicer lock that won't get broken as easily. <em>And </em>he could splurge and buy that pair of sneakers he's had his eyes on for weeks. Plus, a free vacation to Japan doesn't sound bad, either. Toph's been interning there for almost a year now, maybe he could pay her a visit.</p><p>"You're going to pay me fourteen thousand dollars to fake being your boyfriend for two weeks?" Sokka asks incredulously. He is quite literally struggling to believe it.</p><p>Zuko looks to the ceiling, as if he's doing the math in his head. Like he hadn't even calculated it before making the offer. "Yeah, sure. Fourteen thousand dollars."</p><p>Okay, so Zuko is a) filthy fucking rich and b) desperate. Which means Sokka has a few bargaining chips. "Okay, I'll do it," Relief floods Zuko's face. "<em>If </em>you stop insulting me and apologize for being a dick."</p><p>Zuko steps over into Sokka's personal space, face set like stone. "I apologize. For calling you dim-witted, sickening, a cumberworld, a snoutband, smooth-brained, narcissistic, a blubbering fool, a princox, a coxcomb, choler excessive, and a loon."</p><p>Sokka frowns. "You never called me a loon."</p><p>"Oh really?" Zuko cocks an eyebrow, voice devoid of any hint of surprise. "I should have."</p><p>Already, Zuko's broken the agreement. Sokka tries to mimic the magic look Aang delivered a few minutes ago that made him apologize. It doesn't work, and Zuko just rolls his eyes.</p><p>Sokka points a finger at him. "No more eye rolling."</p><p>Zuko huffs angrily in response. </p><p>"Or angry huffs," He adds. Zuko purses his lips, unsure of another way to voice his annoyance. "Look, if we're going to do this, you're gonna have to make it more than five seconds without looking like you want to murder me."</p><p>Zuko huffs. Before Sokka can open his mouth to call him out on breaking his conditions, Zuko's interrupts him. "I wasn't huffing at <em>you</em>, I was huffing at the situation. Don't be so arrogant."</p><p>"Insult!" Aang perks up in the background. Momentarily, Sokka had forgotten he was even there. "Apology."</p><p>Sokka can see Zuko's eyes roll halfway before he catches himself. He hadn't realized how close they were standing until just now, with Zuko's designer cologne starting to drift into his nose. He can see where the tears dried on Zuko's cheeks. "I'm sorry," He drawls, ridiculously insincere. It's the way Sokka used to apologize to Katara when they were children and Hakoda forced him to. Sokka lets it slide.</p><p>"Forgiven."</p><p>"Good," Zuko steps out of Sokka's atmosphere, and it feels like a trance has been broken. He feels like he's been splashed with a bucket of ice cold water. Zuko retreats to his bedroom, loafers clacking on the tile. "Your keys are on the kitchen counter."</p><p>Sokka looks to Aang, dazed. There's a look on Aang's face that he can't decipher.</p><p>"Good luck," Aang chuckles. He picks Sokka's keys off the counter and toss them in his direction. They hit him square in the chest, then clatter to the floor.</p><p>"Oh," Sokka jolts, bending down to pick up his keys. Why does he feel so flustered, all of the sudden? "Right. Thanks."</p><p>-</p><p>When Sokka arrives home, he crashes on the first bed in sight. It's Suki's, but she won't mind. Sharing a studio apartment with your ex means making a lot of concessions, especially in personal space. The only thing separating their beds is a flimsy divider they nicked from Goodwill, and they only have one dresser that they share. Both of them have completely given up trying to change in private, on the basis that they saw each other naked plenty of times when they were dating. There's no feelings-- romantic or sexual-- remaining, they're both sure of that. Suki's been dating this girl from her gym, Miya, for a few months now, while Sokka's been... experimenting. It's New York City and he's twenty-four, so he's trying to have the time of his life.</p><p>He notices two things when he wakes up in the morning: 1) Suki is still not back from Miya's and 2) he's going to smell like her for the rest of the day. He cooks himself his signature hangover breakfast, comprised mostly of bread to soak up the leftover alcohol in his stomach. Normally, Suki is home when he eats breakfast, so her absence leaves Sokka feeling lonely. To make up for it, he facetimes Katara.</p><p>"I hate Canada," She says as soon as the call connects. Sokka props her up against the counter so he has both hands free to eat his toast. She must be walking somewhere, as she's bundled up in a coat and scarf while snowflakes land in her hair. Faintly, he can hear her boots crunching the snow. "Why did you let me move back here while you and Aang stayed in New York?"</p><p>Sokka snorts. "We begged you to stay in the city, Katara. <em>You</em> wanted to do EMT training at home."</p><p>"I lied," Katara deadpans. "You should've stopped me."</p><p>The coffeepot dings. Sokka grabs a mug from the cabinet (Toph got it for him a few Christmases ago. It features a possum with the quote 'Eat trash, hail Satan.' It is both the worst and best thing he owns.) and pours himself a cup. "It snows in New York, too, you know."</p><p>"It's <em>May</em>, Sokka."</p><p>Sokka shrugs. They pass a few moments in comfortable silence before Katara speaks up again.</p><p>"So, what where you up to last night?"</p><p>"Oh my god!" Sokka shrieks, excitedly setting his coffee mug down. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"</p><p>"What, tell me what?" Katara sounds cautious, which makes sense considering prior events. The last thing Sokka 'couldn't believe he forgot to tell her' was his stick-and-poke he got in college that said, simply, 'fuck.'</p><p>Sokka spends a few seconds trying to work out how to explain the events of last night in a way that makes sense, then completely aborts that mission and decides to just hit her with it. "Zuko offered to pay me $14,000 to pretend to be his boyfriend at his cousin's wedding in Japan."</p><p>Katara stops walking. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"I said yes," Sokka clarifies. "So, that's happening."</p><p>Katara resumes walking, much slower now. "I-- Wh-- <em>please</em> break this down for me."</p><p>As Sokka opens mouth to elaborate, a text comes in from an unknown number: <em>M</em><em>eet for coffee in an hour? </em>Then, the address to what Sokka knows to be a very, very expensive cafe that he has actually never set foot in. He doesn't need to ask who is it to know that it's Zuko, who probably got his number from Aang. Maybe it's a power thing, but he asks, anyway.</p><p>"Um, hello?" Katara calls from the speaker. "Did you just put your <em>only sibling </em>on pause?"</p><p>"Sorry," Sokka taps the top of the screen to bring her face back. "So I went to their place last night for drinks, and then promptly had to turn around and come back because I forgot my keys, and Zuko was..." Sokka remembers the glisten of tears on Zuko's face and chooses to omit that detail. "He was angry about something, trying to convince Aang to fake being his boyfriend, then he offered to pay me $14,000 to do it and I thought 'hey, free money is nice,' so I said yes."</p><p>"It's not 'free money,' Sokka," Katara chides. "You <em>hate</em> Zuko, now you have to fake being in love with him? Is that even possible?"</p><p>The number-- Zuko-- texts him back.</p><p>
  <em>It's Zuko, dumbass.</em>
</p><p>Then, seconds later:</p><p>
  <em>Sorry. No more insults. See you in an hour?</em>
</p><p>Sokka types out 'forgiven,' then a confirmation. He returns to the call to see Katara's discontented face staring him right in the eyes. For an unknown reason, he finds himself blushing. He feels caught, somehow.</p><p>"How hard could it be?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting out of the shower, Sokka is disappointed to find that Suki's still not back from Miya's. He has to leave soon if he wants to make it to the cafe on time and he was hoping to give her a briefing before he stepped out. He texts her a simple <em>still alive?, </em>which is responded to with the even simpler brain emoji. Thoroughly disgusted, he tells her that he's running out to meet Zuko for coffee and might not be home when she gets back. By the time he reaches the doors of the cafe, she still hasn't opened it.</p><p>Zuko, apparently, dresses like a model when he goes to grab coffee. He's leaned up against he building, clad in a black turtleneck and a pair of black trousers that are being held up with a belt that looks like it costs more than Sokka's monthly rent. Even though it isn't sunny, there's still a pair of designer sunglasses perched on his nose. There's a lit cigarette held between his lips, which presumably originated from the fancy metal cigarette case held in his left hand. </p><p>"Dude, you smoke <em>cigarettes</em>?" Sokka groans once he's in earshot. "Do you need to be reminded about how bad those are for you?"</p><p>Zuko drops the cigarette and stamps it out with a heeled Gucci loafer. "I'm stressed, if you haven't noticed."</p><p>"What's even more stressful is lung canc--"</p><p>"Whatever," Zuko snaps. He shoves the cigarette case back into his pocket. "Let's just go in."</p><p>The inside of the coffeeshop is absolutely beautiful. Bookshelves line the walls from floor to ceiling, adorned with what looks like vintage copies of every book you could ever think of. There are large, comfortable-looking sofas instead of traditional seats at tables. From the ceiling hangs a literal chandelier, though it somehow blends in with the rest of the decor without looking gaudy. There's a brick wall on the far end, decorated with assorted remakes of famous pieces of art. Classical music plays quietly over the speaker, and the entire place smells of warm coffee. And, of course, the drinks are ridiculously expensive. By a personal rule, Sokka doesn't spend more than eight dollars on a cup of coffee. So, when Zuko looks at him expectantly after he's ordered his own beverage, Sokka just shakes his head.</p><p>Zuko frowns in response. He's already holding out a sleek black credit card. "Expenses covered, remember?"</p><p>If it hadn't been for the look of genuine surprise on Zuko's face, Sokka wouldn't have ordered. But apparently, Zuko had planned this on the expectation that he was going to buy, and Sokka figures this interaction would be too awkward without something to hold in his hands. He orders his plain black coffee, and they migrate to the end of the bar while they wait. They stand in complete, utter silence. Sokka watches the barista with desperation, begging her to make their drinks faster so they can end this specific type of discomfort and sit down to begin a new one.</p><p>When Zuko's coffee arrives, Sokka watches in horror as he loads in an ungodly amount of sugar and creamer. As he stirs it, the drink goes from being black to beige, almost white.</p><p>"That looks like straight milk," Sokka remarks with disgust. The barista sets his drink down on the bar, which he picks up and takes a sip from. It might be the best coffee he's ever had. </p><p>Zuko is watching him with an equally horrified expression. "You're a psychopath."</p><p>"Insult," Sokka chides.</p><p>"No, <em>fact</em>," He takes a sip from his overly-sweetened beverage, which much taste like a mouthful of sugar. It makes Sokka wince.</p><p>"That won't even taste like coffee anymore!"</p><p>"I don't <em>want</em> it to taste like coffee," Zuko sets his drink down and pours in yet another packet of sugar. "I want the caffeine."</p><p>"That's a war crime."</p><p>"Whatever," Zuko snaps, quickly shutting down their banter. He pushes past Sokka toward the back door of the coffeeshop. </p><p>Sokka follows him outside to the courtyard. It's fenced in with high stone walls covered in vines, string lights reaching across the top. There's a fountain in the middle, filling the area with the quiet sounds of water trickling from one level to the other. Zuko picks a table in the corner, a set of iron table and chairs with an umbrella reaching over from the side.</p><p>Sokka slides into the chair opposite Zuko. "You know, I think I'm adding no more 'whatevers' to my list of demands."</p><p>"I say this with the utmost sincerity," Zuko sets his coffee down on the table. He's pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes, the scar covering his left eye poking out on the top and bottom, crawling back toward his hairline. "That will truly leave me with nothing left to say to you."</p><p>"Whatever," Sokka mocks with an overdramatic roll of his eyes. He takes a long sip of his coffee. To be honest, for as ridiculously expensive it is, it's pretty fucking good. "So, what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Zuko pauses, takes a long sip from his drink, then slowly sets it down again. "We have much to discuss."</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Sokka scoffs. "Why do you need a fake boyfriend so bad, anyway?"</p><p>Zuko inhales sharply, knuckles going white from where they're gripping his coffeecup. Momentarily, Sokka feels guilty for striking a nerve. "Do you remember Jet?"</p><p>Spirits, does Sokka remember Jet. He might beat Zuko for Sokka's least favorite person. The pair of them as a couple was completely insufferable-- Sokka refused to be in a room with them. They were the kind of couple that, to put it simply, <em>deserved</em> each other. They're both assholes, immune to anyone's feelings but their own. Whenever Sokka saw them together, Zuko was insulting Jet for being broke and Jet was insulting Zuko for being a trust fund baby. The only time they weren't fighting was when they chose to direct their bitchiness onto someone else in the room, usually Sokka. This went on for a long, long two years before Sokka heard through the grapevine (Aang) that they'd broken up, only about six months ago.</p><p>Sokka sighs at the unpleasant memory. "Unfortunately, yes, I do remember Jet."</p><p>The sunglasses hide Zuko's rolling eyes, so Sokka lets him get away with it. "Well, I kind of, um..." He trails off, seemingly unsure of what to say next. It's strange, hearing Zuko trail off like that. He usually speaks so decisively, so venomously, which such confidence that it seems like he's rehearsed the whole thing in the mirror. Words like 'coxcomb' flow out of his mouth like they're normal things that people say. </p><p>Sokka comes upon a realization. "Are you doing this to make Jet jealous?"</p><p>"What? No!" Zuko answers immediately. The tip of his right ear turns pink.</p><p>"You totally are!" Sokka gasps. "You're dropping bank to make your ex jealous!"</p><p>Zuko leans forward to whisper harshly at Sokka. "Keep your voice down!"</p><p>Sokka ignores the demand. "I can't believe it, Zuko Sozin using <em>me </em>as arm candy to--"</p><p>"I never told my family we broke up!" Zuko interrupts. It serves well to shut Sokka up. </p><p>Sokka can't imagine not telling his family about breaking up with someone he dated for <em>two years-- </em>he tells his entire family groupchat about what he has for breakfast every day. He tells them when it rains, when he calls Toph, when he treats himself to lunch, when he and Aang have movie night. After he and Suki broke up, the three-way call between him, Katara, and their dad went on for almost two hours. Anytime Katara hits a rough patch with Aang, he cancels his plans and keeps his phone handy.  That's always the way it's been in his family: everyone tells each other everything, all the time. The fact that Zuko didn't tell his family that he and Jet broke up is downright shocking.</p><p>Zuko notices the surprised look on Sokka's face. "We aren't close, me and my family," He says by way of explanation.</p><p>Sokka could've guessed that. Zuko never mentions his family, unless directly asked about it. For years, Sokka had no idea he had a sister. He didn't even know Zuko's entire family still lived in Japan until a few weeks ago, when Aang mentioned it. During college, Zuko never went home for break. Sokka isn't sure what he did for Christmas while the dorms were closed, but he's fairly positive that it had nothing to do with his family. </p><p>"Yeah, duh."</p><p>Zuko shoots him a rather venomous look from behind his sunglasses. Sokka feels like it should violate his conditions, but he's momentarily genuinely afraid for his life, so he lets it go.</p><p>"Anyway," Zuko scoffs, "I told them I had a boyfriend, and then I just... didn't say anything more after that. Including the part where we broke up."</p><p>Zuko raises his coffeecup to his mouth. Sokka feels himself staring as Zuko's lips close around the rim of the cup. His gaze travels down Zuko's throat, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. His eyes drift back up to Zuko's mouth, catching the way his lips part ever so slightly when the act is done. He then notices the strange look Zuko is giving him, and realizes he's just fallen silent, watching him drink coffee. His cheeks go red immediately.</p><p>"Um," Sokka tries desperately to recall what they were talking about before he'd gotten distracted. "So why don't you just tell them?"</p><p>Zuko nearly spits out his coffee. "No," He sets the cup down quickly, leaning forward in his chair. "No, no, no. They <em>cannot</em> know that we broke up. They can't."</p><p>Never in his life has Sokka seen Zuko so frantic. His demeanor has shifted entirely, from gracefully swallowing coffee to anxiously tugging on a strand of hair. His leg is suddenly bouncing up and down, he pulls the sleeves of his shirt over his palms. Sokka almost wants to reach out and tell him to calm down, but he's not sure they're there yet. Zuko still might bite him if he gets too close. He really, really wants to press further, demand why his family can't know about the breakup, but he doesn't want to make Zuko spiral. Instead, he changes the subject.</p><p>"I don't think I'll pass as Jet, if that's who your family thinks I am."</p><p>There are few physical similarities between Jet and Sokka. Jet's taller and slightly beefier, his hair is shaggier, his eyes are a completely different color, and his eyebrows are simply incomparable. If Zuko's family have seen a single picture of them together, they'll know he and Sokka aren't the same person. In Sokka's head, the entire plan crumbles. There's no way he'll ever pass as Jet, in looks or in personality.</p><p>Zuko, however, doesn't seem to think this is an issue. The topic change has served well to calm him down. "They've never met him," He shrugs. "They don't even know his name."</p><p>This time, it's Sokka's turn to nearly spit out his coffee. Forget about not telling them about the breakup-- two years, and Zuko's family doesn't even know his name? </p><p>Zuko seems to catch the look of shock on Sokka's face, accompanied by a roll of the eyes. Sokka's about to call him out on it when he's interrupted. "It's not a big deal. My family and I just aren't close like that. We can say I've been dating you, they won't question it at all."</p><p>"Wait," The math begins to click in Sokka's head. "If, hypothetically, you've been dating me this whole time... we're supposed to convince your family that we've been together for almost <em>three year</em>s?"</p><p>Wincing, Zuko sets his coffee mug down with a rigid arm. "Yes, we will."</p><p>Sokka scoffs and leans back in his chair. "No. No way we'd be able to pull that off, we just won't."</p><p>"Sokka," Zuko says through gritted teeth, "I am not going to debase myself before you, but know that I <em>need</em> you to do this. The consequences of me showing up to Japan unaccompanied--" He cuts himself off with a sharp intake of breath. "I just need you to do this. Badly."</p><p>There's something Zuko isn't telling him. Actually, there's a lot of things-- about the breakup with Jet, about why his family never knew anything about him, about why he can't go to his cousin's wedding alone. And Sokka <em>hates</em> liars, especially when they do it straight to his face. Yet, there's something about Zuko's situation that piques his curiosity. Zuko is surely hiding something, but it's not just a little secret. Judging by Zuko's behavior, it's something big and it's something bad, and he'll have to tell Sokka on his own time. Sokka just really, really hopes it's before their transpacific flight.</p><p>"Okay, fine," He throws his hands up in mock surrender. "But we're going to need to make some flashcards."</p><hr/><p>Sokka has a habit of not checking his phone when he's with other people. He and Zuko spend time talking about what needs to go on the flashcards-- middle names, important dates, family trees, etc.-- and all the while, he doesn't check his phone once. Consequently, he doesn't see the dozens of texts Suki sends him while he's out until he's already on the way home. By the time he's read through them all (most of them are just '<em>ZUKO?!?!?!?!?!?</em>' over and over again), he's almost back to their apartment, so he decides to settle it in person.</p><p>When he unlocks the door, Suki's standing in the center of their apartment, waiting. "ZUKO?!?!?"</p><p>Sokka chuckles to himself at her drama. "Yeah, Zuko."</p><p>"Bu-bu-but..." She stammers, "you two <em>hate</em> each other!"</p><p>"Yeah, well we--"</p><p>"Like <em>despise</em> each other!" Suki interrupts. "He's practically your nemesis! Every time you're in the same room, I think one of you is going to kill the other!"</p><p>"We just--"</p><p>"<em>Zuko</em>?!?!?"</p><p>Sokka waits a beat, drawing in a deep breath. Suki is staring at him, mouth hanging open, utter disbelief written all over her face. "Are you done?" He asks.</p><p>She herself takes a steadying breath, then sits on the corner of her bed. She waves a hand at him. "Yeah, I'm done."</p><p>"He offered me 14 grand to fake being his boyfriend at his cousin's wedding."</p><p>Suki shoots up again, jaw dropping back open. "Wh--"</p><p>"Hey!" Sokka juts a finger at her. "You said you were done."</p><p>Suki clamps her mouth shut, mimicking zipping it closed and throwing away the key. She sinks back onto her bed, defeated.</p><p>"He really, really needs to convince his family that we've been dating for three years. I don't know why, but... it seems serious. I'm going to Japan with him for two weeks, collecting my check, then hopefully never speaking to him again."</p><p>Suki takes a couple moments to process this information. She knows that Sokka is loyal to a fault, though she must be surprised to see that Zuko's included in that. Sokka's surprised, himself-- he never expected to care so much about what's going on in Zuko's life. Maybe it was the shaking in his voice, or the way he'd practically pleaded for Sokka to do this that pushed him over the edge. Or maybe it was the way he sipped his fucking coffee. Regardless, he's committed now, and there's no backing out.</p><p>After a while, Suki simply shrugs. "Okay."</p><p>Now it's Sokka who's confused. "<em>Okay?</em>" He mocks at her.</p><p>Suki is usually so headstrong, she's vocal and unapologetic about what she thinks. For her to not be opinionated about this is wildly out of character. Sokka half expected her to offer him $14,000 <em>not</em> to do it. She wouldn't want him to do it just for the money, wouldn't want him to suffer for two weeks just for cash. There has to be another reason why she's so okay with this.</p><p>"Yeah, okay," She repeats. "Listen, I know you'd do anything for your friends. If Zuko really needs you, you aren't going to let him down."</p><p>Sokka opens his mouth to say that him and Zuko <em>aren't</em> friends, but he doesn't know if that's true anymore. What do you call your best friend's roommate who you're doing a giant favor for by pretending to be his boyfriend of three years for two weeks to his entire family? An acquaintance? Mutual friend?</p><p>"There's just one thing," Suki chuckles softly to herself.</p><p>"What...?" Sokka asks cautiously.</p><p>"It's just..." She lets out a little snort. "You and Zuko aren't <em>comfortable</em> around each other. Like, how are you supposed to convince his family you're together with the way you act around one another?"</p><p>Sokka considers this for a moment. She's totally right-- he and Zuko act nothing like a couple, physically. They can memorize facts all the want, but it's hard to convincingly fake physical intimacy. They've never hugged, never held hands, never done anything of the sort, and if they're supposed to be dating, they'll have to. The first time Sokka hugs Zuko can't be in front of his family, or else they'll immediately call his bluff. But it'd be too awkward to go over to his house and practice physical intimacy, it wouldn't make either of them more comfortable. They need an environment where it comes naturally.</p><p>A lightbulb goes off in Sokka's head. "I know! We'll go clubbing!"</p><p>This time, Suki laughs out loud. "You and Zuko? <em>Clubbing</em>?"</p><p>Sokka nods. It makes perfect sense: a nightclub is where physical intimacy is at its peak, and with a few drinks in both of them, they'll be relaxed enough to try things out. They can just dance together for a little bit, practice what it's like to be a couple in front of a crowd. What's wrong with a little rehearsal before the big performance?</p><p>"It's foolproof, Suki. We'll get perfectly comfortable around one another!"</p><p>She shakes her head at him. "Zuko's never going to agree to go clubbing with you, Sokka."</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes as he pulls out his phone to inform Zuko of the plan. "If he wants this to work, he will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading!!! i'm going to tentatively say that chapter three will be coming sometime next weekend, but it's finals week for me so don't really know for sure. follow me on tumblr for more updates!!</p><p>UPDATE: so sorry for the late update, finals were a very busy time for me. chapter 3 will be up on 12/20!!</p><p>  <a href="https://zukkasupremacy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome back!! thank you for your patience, finals week was overwhelming and i really wanted to take my time with this chapter. it's a bit longer than the first two and i anticipate most other chapters to be around this one in length (though i don't really know for sure).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko's immediate response to Sokka's clubbing idea is, of course, no. His second response is also no. And his third.</p><p>By Sokka's fourth attempt, he's warmed up to the subject. He's at Zuko's apartment, making flashcards about basic information like his family and his favorite food. Sokka's begged Zuko over text to go clubbing with him, but this is his first in-person appeal. Honestly, it's gone beyond basic concern for their plan at this point. Sokka just really, genuinely wants to see what Zuko's like when he's actually having fun. </p><p>"Soooo....." </p><p>They've been writing in silence for almost an hour now. It's been painfully awkward, but Sokka can't think of anything to talk about. Any question he'd ask Zuko is going into the rather large pile of notecards in front of him. And it's not like he can strike up small talk-- Zuko's interests, his hobbies, whether or not he has any siblings, those are all things Sokka has to <em>memorize</em> now, like he's known them for years. It leaves little for conversation.</p><p>Zuko finishes scribbling on a notecard and sets it on the stack. His is getting to be much larger than Sokka's. "You're not asking me to go clubbing again, are you?"</p><p>Sokka crosses his arms indignantly. He tries to think of something else to ask just to prove Zuko wrong, but comes up empty. "Okay, yeah, I was."</p><p>Zuko drops his pen and leans back in his chair. "I'm not going, I told you already."</p><p>The sound of the front door unlocking cuts off Sokka's rebuttal. Aang steps in, dressed in jogging clothes. He notices Sokka and Zuko sitting at the counter and frowns. "Are you guys hanging out without me?"</p><p>"I wish we weren't," Zuko deadpans. Sokka lightly hits him in the shoulder as punishment, which earns him a glare. </p><p>"Zuko and I were just discussing us going to a bar or something tonight--"</p><p>"No, we weren't."</p><p>"--and I think you should come, too!"</p><p>Aang lights up. "Really? You convinced him? That would be so much fun!"</p><p>And there it is: Zuko's weakness. Sokka watches as his mouth opens and shuts and opens and shuts again. He knows the guy desperately wants to say no, but Aang is looking at him like a puppy waiting for a treat. Nobody on Earth is capable of saying no to that, including Zuko. </p><p>Zuko lets out a long, suffering sigh. "Yes. He convinced me."</p><p>"Yay!" Aang literally <em>jumps</em> with excitement. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!"</p><p>"Yeah," Zuko's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "<em>So</em> fun."</p><p>Aang lets out a quiet squeal, then wraps his arms around Zuko and Sokka's shoulders. He prattles on for a bit about how much fun they're going to have, much to Zuko's dismay. Eventually, he's cut off by his phone blaring some old Taylor Swift song-- Katara's ringtone-- and he nearly trips over his own feet as he rushes to answer. Once the phone's to his ear, he's zooming toward his bedroom like Zuko and Sokka aren't even there.</p><p>Sokka sighs fondly. "I love Aang."</p><p>Zuko nods. "He's a good guy."</p><p>They fall into an incredibly awkward silence. Now that Sokka's convinced him to go, he finds himself with nothing else to say. Zuko doesn't seem to have anything to contribute, either. It's unbearable.</p><p>Then, they both move at the same time. Sokka reaches for Zuko's stack of notecards as Zuko reaches for his, causing their hands to brush up against one another. Zuko quickly yanks his entire arm back like he's been burned.</p><p>"I just was going to--" Sokka starts, at the same time as Zuko says, "I'm sorry, I--"</p><p>They both abort their respective sentences. Zuko's cheeks go slightly pink, which Sokka attributes to embarrassment.</p><p>"Seeeeee," Sokka playfully pokes Zuko in the shoulder. His hand is quickly swatted away. "This is why we need to spend time together in a more... <em>casual</em> setting. You can't react like that every time I touch you."</p><p>"Whatever," Zuko snaps. "I won't."</p><p>"Anyway," Sokka's eager to change the subject. "Wanna run through some notecards?"</p><p>Memorizing the important bits of Zuko's entire life turns out to be much, <em>much</em> more arduous than previously thought. Sokka's life story is pretty straightforward: he grew up in a pretty small town in Nunavut, his mom died when he was seven, his dad got remarried when he was in high school, he went to NYU and now he lives in the city. Zuko, on the other hand, went to six <em>different </em>obnoxiously prestigious boarding schools, all in different countries. Then, he went to Columbia for a semester before transferring to NYU. And that's just his academic repertoire, his family situation is entirely different. He has to draw a family tree on a piece of paper just for Sokka to understand it.</p><p>"Wait," Sokka shuts his eyes, trying to remember what Zuko had written down. "So your uncle is older than your dad, but your dad took over the family business?"</p><p>"Sozin Industries, yes," Zuko clarifies. "My uncle surrendered his inheritance, so it went to my father."</p><p>Sokka furrows his brows. "Why?"</p><p>Zuko clenches his jaw. "It's not any of your business, actually."</p><p>This isn't the first time Sokka's heard this, and he's sure it won't be the last. "Okay, fine. So, Lu Ten is your cousin, he's marrying Aimiro, his dad is Iroh. <em>Your </em>dad is Ozai, your sister is Azula, and your mom is...?"</p><p>So far, Zuko hadn't said a word about his mom. Sokka's been debating how to bring it up without seeming nosy. He doesn't get why Zuko would hide anything about her; he tells everyone what happened to his mother. She was murdered right in their kitchen, while Katara was home. They didn't catch her killer for years. Sokka's never kept any details surrounding her a secret, in fact, it helps to talk about it. By now, he can talk at length about Kya or even make jokes about not having a mother without getting upset.</p><p>"You won't be expected to know anything about my mother," Zuko says plainly. He doesn't sound upset, or bothered, really. He says it like it should be common knowledge.</p><p>Sokka knows he shouldn't push it, but he really can't help it. "Nothing? Not even her name?"</p><p>"Not even her name."</p><p>"Okayyy," Sokka mentally files that under 'things he's going to ask Zuko about later.' For now, he knows everything that he absolutely has to about Zuko's family. "I guess that means we're done, then."</p><p>Zuko nods. "We're going to have to figure out our first date and everything, but we can do that later, I guess."</p><p>Shit, Sokka hadn't even thought of that. They have to fabricate four years of important moments-- first meeting, first dates, first 'I love you's. Their stories have to match up exactly, or else the whole thing falls apart. Still, they have time until the wedding to get those lies sorted out.</p><p>"So, tonight?" Sokka asks as he gathers his things.</p><p>"I said I was going, didn't I?" Zuko snaps. This particular outburst catches Sokka off guard-- he hadn't even said anything deliberately annoying, he was just trying to confirm their plans. He looks at Zuko with confusion and a little bit of hurt in his expression, which Zuko picks up on. "Sorry. Yes, tonight. I'll make sure Aang is ready on time."</p><p>Sokka smiles. "Forgiven. See you tonight."</p>
<hr/><p>When Sokka gets back to his apartment, he has three texts waiting for him. The first is from Suki, informing him that she's out with Miya and she's spending the night at theirs tonight. While she doesn't tell him directly to find another place to crash, it's heavily implied. He doesn't mind, really-- he'll just crash at Aang's. He's done it before, though not since is newfound friendship with Zuko. <em>That</em> should be interesting.</p><p>The next two messages are from Katara:</p><p>
  <em>just got off the phone with aang. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i can't believe you're actually doing this.</em>
</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sokka taps Katara's contact and hits 'call.' She picks up on the second ring.</p><p>"Hi, you're on speakerphone and Dad's in the room," She answers quickly. They've gotten used to giving one another little warnings like that ever since Sokka answered with 'hey bitch' and proceeded to talk about the trip he'd experienced the previous night, all while Gran-Gran listened in. He spent weeks after that trying to convince her that weed was legal in New York. She didn't fall for it, then threatened to drag his ass back to Canada. </p><p>"Hi Dad," Sokka calls. He can hear his dad rushing across the room to the phone.</p><p>"Hello Sokka," Hakoda greets. "Your sister's filled me in on your little fake relationship with Zuko. I would like to go on record saying that I think it's a terrible, terrible idea."</p><p>Sokka scoffs. "No one's saying it isn't a terrible idea, Dad. I'm still doing it."</p><p>Hakoda sighs heavily. "Just be careful, Sokka. That kid has some very rich and very powerful parents."</p><p><em>Parent</em>, Sokka mentally corrects. <em>Only one</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He says sarcastically, waving a hand that nobody else can see. "Worse thing that can happen is Zuko's dad puts me on a flight back to JFK. I'm not worried."</p><p>"Well, if you're comfortable with it, go right ahead. I trust your judgment."</p><p>Sokka smiles to himself. His dad has always let his children forge their own path, make their own decisions and their own mistakes. The last thing he'd ever want to do is forbid his children from doing something they want to do. Sokka appreciates that kind of trust.</p><p>"Thanks, Dad. Now put Katara back on, I'm sure she's dying for an update."</p><p>"I am!" Katara interjects. "How did coffee with Zuko go? Have you killed him yet?"</p><p>Sokka snorts. "No, Katara, I haven't killed him... yet. We're supposed to go out clubbing tonight."</p><p>Katara gasps over-dramatically. "You convinced <em>Zuko Sozin </em>to go clubbing?!? But he <em>never</em> went out partying in college!"</p><p>"Apparently, nobody is immune to Aang inviting them somewhere."</p><p>"You're absolutely right," Katara laughs. "<em>Except</em> when he keeps inviting me to New York. I somehow can say no to a fifteen hour flight."</p><p>They go on to discuss when Katara's going to make the trek to the city next. She's only been back a handful of times since they graduated, which makes sense with how far she is. Still, Sokka misses her all the time and he knows that Aang does, too. They both wish that she'd just stayed with them, but she was dead-set on moving back home.</p><p>After a while, Katara mentions that it's time for them to sit down for dinner. Sokka asks her to give Gran-Gran kisses for him, then lets her go. He flops back onto his bed and checks the time: two more hours until he's supposed to be back at Aang's. That leaves him with just barely enough time to pick out his outfit.</p>
<hr/><p>Sokka shows up at Zuko and Aang's twenty minutes late. Zuko answers the door with an extremely dissatisfied look on his face. He's clad in a black knit sweater vest over a collared button-up, tucked into a pair of high-waisted gray trousers. Sokka's outfit is meticulously chosen: the same blue button-up and jeans that he wears every time he goes to a bar. It was nice to <em>think</em> about wearing something else, at least.</p><p>"You're late."</p><p>Sokka grimaces. To be fair, he isn't entirely to blame-- his hair got mussed up and it wouldn't lay back down properly and that, objectively, isn't his fault. However, Zuko's angry expression tells Sokka that he isn't about to take any sort of excuse.</p><p>He settles for apology, instead. "I know, I'm sorry."</p><p>Aang pops up behind Zuko's shoulder. He's wearing the same orange sweatshirt that he wears everywhere. "Sokka, you're here! Let's get going!"</p><p>Zuko glares at Sokka even as Aang pushes past him out of the apartment. He glares at him in the elevator, glares at him as they walk down the street, glares at him as they hand over their IDs outside the club. As they slide into stools at the bar, he doesn't say anything except to order his drink. Which is fine, if he wants to be in a pissy mood because Sokka was barely late, that's fine. He can ruin his own night, but Sokka's not one to let someone else spoil his fun.</p><p>"Aang!" The music in here is too loud for anyone to be heard at regular speaking volume, so Sokka has to yell. "Do you want to dance?"</p><p>Aang's face lights up, because of <em>course</em> he wants to dance. "Sure! Zuko, do you want to come?"</p><p>Zuko's answer is a sharp glare accompanied by an eye roll, which Sokka knows translates to 'fuck no.' </p><p>They grab their drinks-- beer for Sokka and water for Aang-- and weasel through the crowd onto the dance floor. The first song that plays is a favorite from their freshman year of college, back when Aang and Katara had just started dating and Sokka didn't even know that Zuko existed yet. He and Aang dance like the eighteen year-old idiots they used to be, pressed shoulder-to-shoulder as they jump up and down like they're still at a frat house. It's incredibly nostalgic, in a way that's almost sad, and it makes Sokka want to hurry up and finish his drink so he can order another. They pass a few songs like this, Sokka sneaking back once to refresh his beverage. Eventually, Sokka can feel his heart hammering, and there's sweat breaking on his forehead.</p><p>Sokka leans forward, yelling right into Aang's ear. "Let's go back to the bar!"</p><p>Aang nods, holding Sokka's jacket sleeve as he pioneers a path back to the bar. He's aiming for their seats where they left Zuko, except someone is now standing incredibly close to Zuko. He's got a hand on Zuko's waist, leaning down as he whispers something in his good ear. What's even more surprising it that Zuko seems to be <em>into</em> it, a smile playing on his lips and a blush deepening on his cheeks. He twirls a strand of hair around his finger like an absolute teenage girl, actually <em>laughing </em>at whatever this guy had to say. There's a row of empty shot glasses on the bar in front of them. </p><p>And for whatever reason, Sokka sees red.</p><p>Zuko's being a bitch to him, ruining the fun for everyone, but he's fine to chat up this random fucking dude? The whole point of tonight is for him and Sokka to get comfortable with one another, not for him to have some other guy buy him drinks.</p><p>It isn't jealousy. It isn't.</p><p>"Hey," Sokka slides up next to Zuko, sliding an arm around his waist. If Zuko is shocked by the move, he doesn't show it. They're supposed to be dating, aren't they? "How's it going, babe?"</p><p>Zuko's head snaps to look at Sokka as soon as the pet name leaves his mouth. His cheeks are completely flushed now, and there's a strange look in his eyes. It isn't anything like the glares Sokka was receiving moments ago, instead it's... hopeful, maybe.</p><p>"Hey," Zuko breathes. His breath reeks of alcohol, and Sokka can already tell that he's drunker than when they left him. His eyes flick to the other man for a split second, but then they're back on Sokka's like he isn't even there. "Did you have fun dancing?"</p><p>Sokka can feel himself smiling involuntarily. "Yeah, I did." He shifts his gaze to the other guy, who's watching the scene with shock written on his face. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Sorry," The man puts his hands up, taking a few steps back. "I didn't know." </p><p>"You know now," Sokka makes sure that his smile now looks overtly sarcastic. The guy takes the hint and bolts in the other direction.</p><p>Aang starts howling with laughter. "I can't <em>believe</em> you just did that, Sokka."</p><p>Sokka slips his arm off Zuko's waist and falls back onto his stool. "That guy was a tool."</p><p>Zuko seems to snap out of his drunkenness slightly, clearing his throat and shifting his body away from Sokka. <em>Damn it</em>, Sokka thinks. Not when he was just getting Zuko to relax a little. He orders them all another round of drinks, plus shots for him and Zuko, and devotes himself to trying even harder to force Zuko to have a good time.</p><p>"Okay," Sokka holds up his shot glass and holds it toward Zuko. "Cheers!"</p><p>"Cheers," Zuko mumbles, head ducked down. As he lifts the glass to his mouth, Sokka catches his arm to keep him from drinking it.</p><p>"Wait! You have to look me in the eyes when you cheers, <em>then</em> tap it on the table. Then you can drink it."</p><p>Zuko frowns at him. "Why would I do that?"</p><p>Sokka scoffs. Has Zuko never done shots before? "Good luck. Eye contact saves you from seven years of bad sex, and the tapping is some old Greek thing, I think."</p><p>Eye roll. "That's idiotic."</p><p>"Well, we're doing it." Sokka reaches forward and grabs Zuko's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Zuko lets him do it. "Cheers."</p><p>Something flickers in Zuko's amber eyes. He reaches up, slowly pushing Sokka's hand down but maintaining eye contact. "Cheers."</p><p>They tap their shots on the bar, then send them down the hatch. </p><p>"Sokka!" Behind him, Aang tugs on his sleeve. He leans backward to hear him. "Katara's calling me, I'm gonna step out for a sec."</p><p>"Okay, text me if you need anything!" Sokka looks back to Zuko, who's watching Aang push through the crowd towards the door. "Wanna go dance?"</p><p>Zuko must have an excess of alcohol in his system, because he actually says yes. Sokka grabs his wrist, leading them to a spot in the corner where they can dance with at least a little privacy. He's definitely feeling his drinks more now than he was before-- his movements feel more sluggish, and he can feel the impulsive thoughts making their way in (<em>G</em><em>rab his hand. I'm so close to grabbing his hand. His wrist is so warm. I can feel his heartbeat.</em>) </p><p>The spot Sokka finds is more occupied than he expects it to be. They have to stand incredibly close together, almost chest-to-chest, but not quite. Sokka is tempted by all gods to reach forward and pull Zuko closer by his hips. Zuko's dancing doesn't make it much easier. His fear of eye contact is gone, instead holding Sokka's gaze as he starts to move his hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Sokka doesn't even know what song is playing, but he doesn't care. All he wants to do is touch, touch, touch, and he doesn't know why. Sure, Zuko is one of those guys who is objectively attractive. He's got that silky black hair with those adorable curls at the end, and the brightness of his eyes is insane. His complexion is so pale it's almost translucent, but it only serves to compliment the redness of his lips, or the silky expanse of skin that is his throat, dropping down past the collar of his shirt. His hands are soft-- or they must be-- and his fingers are small and delicate, burdened by the large rings he wears on his fingers. Sokka had found himself studying them earlier today as Zuko wrote his notecards: a family signet ring, on his right pinkie; one in the shape of a Z, on his right index finger; and a dragon, curling around his left middle finger.</p><p>But then again, Zuko's personality is certainly less than perfect, so that kind of puts a damper on the whole 'smoking hot' thing. Still, Sokka can't draw his eyes away from his stupid fucking dragon ring as he runs his hand through his hair. If Zuko <em>stops</em> being an asshole, Sokka might be in trouble. Maybe. </p><p>He isn't being an asshole right now. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Zuko asks, and he's <em>smiling</em>, and Sokka doesn't know if he's ever seen that before. The little fake smile he put on for that guy at the bar earlier doesn't even come close. </p><p>He's standing still, isn't he?</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sokka tries to sound as nonchalant as possible, like he wasn't just having a crisis about how hot Zuko is, and starts to half-ass a dance to the music. Apparently, it isn't very good, because it makes Zuko laugh. Sokka has surely never heard that sound before, because he would definitely remember how it sounded like the sun breaking over the horizon. </p><p>He's drunk, so he can't battle off the urge to touch for very long. His hands slowly come to settle on either side of Zuko's hips, barely there. They don't get batted away immediately, so Sokka takes that as a win. He looks nervous, though, but he must be ridiculous if he is. Sokka isn't going to do anything Zuko doesn't want him to, and he's certainly not about to <em>reject</em> any of his advances, so why would he be nervous?</p><p>"Sokka," Zuko whispers, barely loud enough to be heard. He sounds cautious.</p><p>"Don't be scared," Sokka tilts his head forward to rest his forehead on Zuko's. Zuko leans into the touch. "We're just pretending."</p><p>"Pretending," Zuko confirms. His hands come up to lay gingerly on Sokka's torso.</p><p>Sokka can't help it. His hands move underneath Zuko's sweater, fingers slipping between the gaps between his buttons. Is this the first time Sokka's ever touched his bare skin? It's warm and smooth, so soft it's addictive. </p><p>"Is this okay?"</p><p>"Pretending," Zuko repeats, like a prayer.</p><p>Their hips are touching. Sokka wants to move against him. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>It comes out like a plea. "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>Sokka wraps his free arm around Zuko's back, pulling them closer. He moves his hips against Zuko's, in full view of God and the general public. He's never been one to grind on his friends at the club, but the little gasp it elicits from Zuko makes the debauchery absolutely worth it. Sokka can practically feel the heat radiating off Zuko's lips, and he's decided that he's waited too long for this. He surges forward, melting entirely into Zuko's body and pressing their mouths together. Zuko takes a moment, then begins to kiss him back. Sokka works Zuko's lips apart with his tongue, slipping it into his mouth and--</p><p>And then the spell breaks. Zuko jumps back like he's been burned, eyes suddenly wide. He looks at Sokka like he's just murdered someone in front of him, like somehow their ten seconds of making out has damned them both to hell. Before Sokka can say anything, Zuko is turning around, sprinting toward the bathroom.</p><p>"Zuko!" Sokka calls after him. "Zuko, wait!"</p><p>Zuko slips into the men's bathroom, Sokka hot on his trail. </p><p>"Why the <em>fuck</em> would you do that?!?" Zuko demands, voice shaking with anger. There are unshed tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>Sokka is absolutely shocked. Hadn't Zuko wanted that? He kissed him back, for more than just a moment, and he'd said yes when Sokka asked. How was Sokka supposed to know? And why is he acting like a kiss is the end of the world?</p><p>"Why would I <em>kiss</em> you?" Sokka asks incredulously. "I don't know, maybe because we were grinding on each other? Or because you fucking said yes?"</p><p>"This isn't my fault!" Zuko explodes, shoving a finger into Sokka's chest. He's actually crying now. Why the hell is he so angry?</p><p>"Zuko, what the fuck do you mean--"</p><p>Zuko wrenches his arm away suddenly, pacing to the other side of the restroom. "We're just pretending this. We're making it all up."</p><p>Okay, maybe Sokka shouldn't have brought the whole 'pretending' thing up in the first place, because Zuko seems to be taking it too far. The whole 'we've been dating for four years' is absolutely make-believe, but not the way Zuko looked at him on the dance floor. Not the way he'd shuddered at Sokka's touch.</p><p>Sokka needs clarification. "Pretending what, exactly?"</p><p>Zuko spins around on one heel. "That we <em>like</em> each other!"</p><p>It would be a lie to say that Sokka's heart didn't shatter, just a little. Sure, they have their spats, but after what just happened, they obviously at least <em>like</em> one another. "Zuko, we do like each other."</p><p>"No!" Zuko shouts so loud that it makes Sokka flinch. "I hate you, and you hate me."</p><p>"That isn't true--"</p><p>"Yes it is!"</p><p>Sokka groans, knotting his hands in his hair. "Why do you have to do this, Zuko? We were having a perfectly good time, and you're ruining it." He can feel the same sickening feeling that he felt when he saw Zuko with someone else crawling back up his throat. What is it-- anger? Jealousy? </p><p>"That's how this works," Zuko seethes. "You create, I destroy."</p><p>The anger comes spilling out of Sokka's mouth, like vomit. "What the FUCK does that even mean?!? God, Zuko, you're so dramatic!"</p><p>"Yeah, and what else?"</p><p>Sokka's jaw drops. "You want to open that six year-old can of worms <em>right now</em>?"</p><p>Zuko crosses his arms and leans up against the sink. There are still tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. "No time like the present."</p><p>He's drunk, and that's why he does it. He's drunk, and he really does have six years of Zuko-related anger bottled up. He never unleashes it-- it's almost always the other way around, with Zuko attacking Sokka. He's drunk, and as hot as Zuko is, he deserves a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>"You are the most stuck-up, snobbish, rude, ungrateful, insufferable little bastard I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! I don't know why Aang fucking puts up with you! You have the <em>ugliest </em>personality I have ever seen, and for no fucking reason! You're a twenty-four year-old grown man who still finds is necessary to bully people! You'll blow up at anyone for no apparent reason, and you treat everyone around you like they're less than you somehow! Well guess what? Everyone fucking <em>hates</em> you, and you did it to yourself. You are living a sad, pathetic, lonely fucking life and it will always be that way, because you are so fundamentally insecure that you need to ruin the lives of everyone around you to make up for it."</p><p>It should feel like a weight coming off his shoulders. Instead, it feels like he's suddenly drowning.</p><p>Zuko's face is stone cold, save for the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Are you done?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fucking done," Sokka huffs, moving toward the door.</p><p>"I will always hate you," Zuko says, freezing Sokka in his tracks. He can tell from his voice that there's a sob sitting in the back of his throat. "Remember, nothing will change that."</p><p>Sokka can't even think of a response. He leaves Zuko crying in the bathroom. He has to get home. He needs to crawl under his blankets and cry until he falls asleep.</p><p>Aang catches him as he exits the club. It feels like hours ago that he left to talk to Katara. "Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>Sokka wipes a tear from his eye before it falls. "Home."</p><p>"Where's Zuko?"</p><p>Sokka turns his head away, feeling another tear threaten to fall. "Inside. C'mon, let's just go."</p><p>"Sokka, I..." Aang trails off. "I can't leave him here."</p><p>"Fine," Sokka spits, walking a few steps away before stopping. "You know, I don't know how you fucking deal with him."</p><p>"Sokka--"</p><p>"Whatever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the kudos and comments, they make my day :) happy holidays!!</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all, thank you all SO MUCH for the lovely comments on the last chapter!! i am literally overwhelmed with gratitude for y'all, i can't believe it!!</p>
<p>secondly, there is a small content warning for this chapter. it's a bit of a spoiler so it's in the end notes, go ahead and skip down there if you'd like to read it. it's nothing major but i think it needs to be included.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka forgot that Suki reserved the apartment for her and Miya tonight. At some point during his walk home, he remembers. In reality, Suki probably wouldn't mind that Sokka came home. She might give him shit for it in the morning, but she'd be understanding once he explained the situation. However, in Sokka's drunk mind, he truly believes that he absolutely <em>cannot</em> return home, under any circumstance. Walking in on her and Miya would simply be too awkward for him to endure.</p>
<p>So, he walks. And walks and walks and walks. He circles a few blocks over and over, studying every floor of the buildings. He keeps his arms crossed tightly across his chest, fists clenched to keep his fingers warm. The sun's gone down and it's cold, but it reminds him of home (not that it's nearly as cold as it gets in Nunavut-- Gran-Gran would call this summer weather). </p>
<p>He thinks about Zuko as he walks. It makes him feel sick to his stomach. How could Sokka say shit like that, right to his face? It's the meanest thing he's ever said to someone, by far. And Sokka isn't a mean person, he's actually a very nice person, or so he hears. The things Zuko said, however, almost make sense. Sokka knows that Zuko is a dick, or at the very least incredibly defensive, he knows that he slings insults all the time. He knows that Zuko hardly ever means what he says, even if it's a promise to hate him eternally. But Sokka isn't like that. He doesn't enjoy hurting people's feelings. The thought of making Zuko genuinely feel bad about himself, deserved or not, makes him want to barf. </p>
<p>He does, in a bush, but that probably has more to do with the fact that he's has too much to drink.</p>
<p>As he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, he comes to the sudden realization that it's 1 AM in New York City and he's walking alone with all of his valuables in his pocket-- he's practically asking to get mugged. He pulls out his phone-- date night be damned-- and dials Suki's number. If he gives her a heads up, that'll lesson the chances of someone being naked when he walks in the door.</p>
<p>"Sokka?" She sounds like she was sleeping. Sokka immediately feels guilty for waking her. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"I--"</p>
<p>He had intended on just telling her that he was on the way home, but those aren't the words that come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Zuko and I were dancing together and then I kissed him and he kissed me back a little but then he ran off crying and I went after him and he got really mad at me and told me he hated me and then I called him sad and pathetic and then he started crying a lot but I ran out and I asked Aang to come home with me but he stayed with Zuko and I didn't want to interrupt you and Miya so I've been wandering around the streets for forty-five minutes."</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, woah," There's a shuffling sound, like she's getting out of bed. "Slow down. You said <em>what</em> to Zuko?"</p>
<p>He remembers exactly what he said, every word. He's just too ashamed to tell Suki.</p>
<p>"Something about him living a lonely and pathetic life."</p>
<p>There's a few moments of silence on the other end.</p>
<p>When she does speak, it's quiet. "That's, like, really, <em>really</em> mean, Sokka."</p>
<p>"I know!" Sokka wails, a sob building up in his throat. "I just started talking and then I couldn't stop and I feel so, so disgusting about it."</p>
<p>"Well, did you mean it?"</p>
<p>Sokka stops walking. "What?"</p>
<p>Suki scoffs. "I said, did you mean it? Do you think he's living a lonely and pathetic life?"</p>
<p>Sokka's answer is immediate. "No, I don't!"</p>
<p>"Then you have to go back and apologize," Suki says resolutely. "Tell him you don't actually think that."</p>
<p>Sokka thinks of the broken look in Zuko's eyes as he'd fled the bathroom. "He's never going to talk to me again."</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe he won't. But at least you'll know that you tried to fix it."</p>
<p>Sokka hates it when she's right, which is often. </p>
<p>"Okay, fine. But don't start having sex with Miya on the kitchen counter because I may stumble home crying in an hour or so."</p>
<p>Suki giggles, and it makes him feel just a little bit better. "Good luck, Sokka."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Suki."</p>
<p>She hangs up. It takes Sokka a couple minutes to build up the courage to even commit to this plan, and even more to actually turn around and start walking. It's been a while since he had a drink and his intoxication is starting to fade, which is shit. Would it be weird if he ordered a shot before apologizing? Apologies aren't really his thing-- he doesn't like to admit he's wrong. When he and Katara fight, they make up by acting like nothing ever happened (she hates apologizing as much as he does). With Suki, it's different, mainly because she's a better communicator than he could ever dream of being. She tells him, logically, when her feelings are hurt and he needs to apologize. And he always does, but he never feels like he's groveling.</p>
<p>Still, he might be willing to grovel if it meant Zuko would even look at him again.</p>
<p>He isn't a mean person. He's not like Zuko. He doesn't fling insults and cold shoulders, he's warm and fuzzy and welcoming. He's everybody's best friend, he's the life of the party, he's the guy you send in to <em>break up</em> the fight. And sure, one could argue that Zuko <em>deserves</em> a bit of a wake-up call in regards to his behavior but... not like that. Not drunk in a bar bathroom with the taste of Sokka's tongue on his lips. </p>
<p>The walk back to the club is long. Apparently, he'd gotten some real distance in before he hurled. All the while, he thinks about how he's going to apologize. Admit to not meaning any of it, not a single word, first. Then, accept that Zuko may not want anything to do with him anymore. Finally, propose that he's still willing to go to Japan, if Zuko's still up for it, because he knows Zuko needs him to do this. After that, find Aang and apologize to him for being a dick when he left. And bada bing bada boom, all will be well.</p>
<p>Except, he's not expecting to be greeted by Aang rushing out of the club, cradling a bloody nose.</p>
<p>"Aang!" Sokka rushes up to him, putting his hand underneath Aang's. Blood spills from between Aang's fingers onto Sokka's.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me," Aang pushes Sokka's arm away, blood dripping onto the concrete instead. He waves an arm in the direction of the club. "Go get Zuko."</p>
<p>Sokka doesn't follow, still trying to address Aang's bleeding nose. "Aang, I--"</p>
<p>This time, Aang <em>shoves </em>him toward the entrance. "Go!"</p>
<p>When Sokka shoves his way back into the club, he is greeted with chaos. People are shoving past him to get out the door, nearly trampling him. The guy that had been chatting Zuko up earlier is now pinned against the bar, struggling against the grip of not one, but two security guards. There's blood-- Aang's, maybe-- smeared across his knuckles. At the opposite end, Zuko is curled up on a barstool, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Sokka rushes toward him, scripted apology thrown out the window.</p>
<p>"Zuko!" </p>
<p>Zuko looks up, eyes red with tears. There's a reddish bruise blossoming on his cheekbone. Immediately, Sokka wants to tear the fucker to shreds.</p>
<p>He doesn't get the chance. As soon as Zuko realizes it's Sokka calling his name, he's literally throwing himself into his arms. Sokka barely catches him, quickly slipping his forearms underneath Zuko's shoulders. Zuko goes nearly limp, causing Sokka to wrap his arms around his back just to hold him up.</p>
<p>"<em>Sokka</em>," Zuko clings to Sokka's shoulders like a life raft. "Please take me home, please, please, <em>please</em>, I want to go home."</p>
<p>Sokka's plans of murder are entirely forgotten. He wraps an arm around Zuko's waist, dragging him out of the club. He must be completely out of it, because his feet simply drag along the ground. He puts his entire body weight onto Sokka. They find Aang outside, sitting on the curb with his head between his knees. When he looks up, there's a trail of dried blood stemming from his nose and going all the way down his shirt. Luckily, it seems as if it's no longer actively bleeding.</p>
<p>"Zuko!" Aang springs up and immediately takes Zuko's limp head into his hands, examining the bruise on his cheekbone. He touches it gingerly. "Are you okay? Does this hurt?"</p>
<p>Zuko appears to shake his head, though it may also just be the gravitational force of Aang releasing his head. When he speaks, his words are slurred and mumbled. "I wanna go home."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Aang slips Zuko's other arm over his shoulder. "Home we go."</p>
<p>Sokka feels incredibly left out of the loop. How long was he gone? "Can someone please explain what happened?"</p>
<p>Seeing as Zuko is teetering on the edge of consciousness, he understandably is not the one to answer. Instead, Aang tells the story in a somber, quiet voice.</p>
<p>"That guy came back after you left," Aang explains. "Zuko was really upset about-- whatever happened between you two. I don't think he would've given that piece of shit the time of day if he wasn't. He started filling Zuko up on drinks-- like, a lot-- and then he was being really... touchy. Zuko tried to push him off but he was so drunk that the guy didn't even budge. So I went up to him and told him to back the fuck off, and then he punched me in the face."</p>
<p>There's a lead weight sitting in Sokka's stomach. If he hadn't left, none of this would've happened. If he hadn't left, Aang wouldn't have blood all over his favorite hoodie. If he hadn't left, some sick fuck wouldn't have forced himself onto Zuko. He should've never left them there, alone. He should've never said that shit to Zuko.</p>
<p><em>I will always hate you. Remember, nothing will change that</em>.</p>
<p>It seems like a lie.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They eventually manage to wrestle Zuko into the elevator and up to their apartment. He's starting to sober up a bit, meaning he's actually moving his feet and supporting his own weight, making the journey much quicker. Aang shifts Zuko's weight to lean on Sokka as he unlocks their door. Seemingly instinctively, Zuko tucks his head into Sokka's neck. It feels remarkably like when Sokka used to carry a sleeping Katara home after their midnight walks to look at the stars.</p>
<p>"Are you sleepy?" Sokka asks, in the same tone he used to use with Katara.</p>
<p>Zuko just hums in response, nodding his head softly. </p>
<p>Aang unlocks the door and practically trips over his own feet as he rushes into the safety and comfort of his house. "I'm going to, um..." He looks down at the bloody mess that is his signature sweatshirt. "I'm gonna clean up a bit. Can you handle him?"</p>
<p>A few days ago, Sokka's answer would've been a strong 'fuck no.' </p>
<p>"Yeah, I got him."</p>
<p>Zuko seems capable of standing on his own two feet now, so Sokka lets him walk (albeit slowly) to his bedroom. It's the only room in the apartment that Sokka has never entered before. He isn't expecting much-- knowing what he knows about Zuko, it's probably kept entirely impersonal and perfectly clean.</p>
<p>As soon as he steps in the room, Sokka realizes he was wrong. Zuko's bed isn't made, there's clothes strewn about all over the floor, and there's knickknacks and posters everywhere. Most of the posters seem to be band posters, a couple movie ones. There's an 'I &lt;3 NYC' snowglobe on his nightstand, plus dozens and dozens of framed photos of him and Aang. Him and Aang in college, him and Aang in every photographable spot in New York, him and Aang in... Paris? When had they gone to Europe? Beside it, Zuko's tacked the plane tickets to the wall. </p>
<p>Sokka could spend all day examining Zuko's room, but there's also Zuko himself to deal with. He positions him on the bed and sets to work untying his shoes. There's numerous pairs carelessly tossed about the room, but Sokka knows these shoes cost more than his rent, so he reverently sets them at the foot of the bed. He slips off Zuko's socks, opting to chuck them in the direction of what appears to be an overflowing laundry hamper. Undressing Zuko doesn't exactly seem like something Sokka should be in charge of, so he makes the executive decision to leave him in his button-up and pants. </p>
<p>"Arms up," Sokka instructs. Zuko obeys, and Sokka slips the sweater vest off his torso. When Zuko's head reemerges, there are tears in his eyes. "Woah, woah, woah," Sokka drops the sweater, kneeling down to be at Zuko's height. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Zuko doesn't answer. Instead, the tears begin to fall fast down his face, then a sob breaks forth from his chest.</p>
<p>"Hey," Sokka tugs at Zuko's wrist until he slides off the bed and straight into Sokka's lap. Immediately, Zuko curls around him like a baby bear, locking his ankles and wrists around Sokka's back. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I can't go back to Japan," Zuko whispers, breath hot against Sokka's neck. "I can't."</p>
<p>Sokka is going to need a <em>lot </em>of elaboration on that one, but he won't make drunk Zuko do it. "Okay. We won't go."</p>
<p>Zuko lets out a quiet sob. "I have to."</p>
<p>Again, filed under the ever-growing list of cryptic things Zuko has said that Sokka needs to ask about. Not tonight, though. "Let's just get you into bed, okay?"</p>
<p>Sokka manages to get Zuko into a standing position, then guides him onto his bed. He makes sure that Zuko is settled beneath his covers, still fully clothed, then goes to turn out the light. As he leaves the room, he could swear he hears Zuko say goodnight.</p>
<p>Aang is still in the kitchen, wiping dried blood off his face and inspecting his nose via the blurry reflection made by the fridge. </p>
<p>"Is he asleep?" He asks as Sokka enters the room.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sokka slides into one of the stools at the counter. "He said something weird, though. Something about he can't go back to Japan, but he has to."</p>
<p>It's almost imperceptible, but Aang freezes for just a moment at Sokka's words. He quickly goes back to examining his nose. "Yeah. Weird."</p>
<p>Obviously, there are things that Aang knows that Sokka doesn't. As shown by the sheer amount of pictures of Aang in Zuko's room, the two are much closer than Sokka previously thought. There are things that Zuko feels comfortable telling Aang that he doesn't feel comfortable telling Sokka, and that's just a fact. Still, Sokka doesn't like having secrets held from him, especially from his own best friend.</p>
<p>"Is there something he's not telling me?" Sokka pauses for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "Something that you know?"</p>
<p>Aang sighs, stepping away from the fridge to turn and face Sokka from across the counter. "There's... a lot of things Zuko hasn't told you. A lot of things that he hasn't told me, even. I can't tell you, though, he has to do that on his own time."</p>
<p>"Is it... bad?"</p>
<p>The look Aang gives him means yes, absolutely. </p>
<p>"I don't want to say 'prepare for the worst,' but... his family's pretty fucking terrible."</p>
<p>Sokka knows that he's not going to get any specifics out of Aang. He isn't the best at secrets, but he's the most loyal person Sokka's ever met. If he really thinks that Zuko needs to be the one to tell him, then he isn't going to say a peep.</p>
<p>Sensing that Sokka won't press him further, Aang poses a different question. "What happened in the bathroom tonight?"</p>
<p>Sokka really, <em>really</em> doesn't want to tell Aang, but he can't lie to his best friend. It wouldn't be fair to him, not when he's this close to both Sokka and Zuko.</p>
<p>"We kissed," Sokka explains, eliciting a gasp from Aang.</p>
<p>"You <em>what</em>?!?"</p>
<p>Sokka gestures toward Zuko's room. "Shush!"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Aang whispers.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Sokka rolls his eyes. "We were dancing, and I was drunk, and we kissed. Consensually, mutually. But then he freaked out and said that we were always going to be enemies, then he literally asked me to unload on him and I... did. I said some really fucked up things, and then he swore that he'd always hate me, and then I left. That's what happened."</p>
<p>Aang is quiet for a long time. "Oh."</p>
<p>Sokka waits for Aang to say something else, but he doesn't. So, he decides to change the subject.</p>
<p>"C'mere, let me look at your nose."</p>
<p>Aang comes around the counter, leaning forward so Sokka can take his face into his hands. Sokka doesn't exactly know what to look for, but he figures he'll recognize a broken nose when he sees it.</p>
<p>"Are you going to visit Toph in Japan?" Aang asks as Sokka tilts his chin back.</p>
<p>He takes a good look up Aang's nose. Plenty of boogies, no collapsed nasal passages. "Yeah, I think so. Might as well."</p>
<p>Aang hums in agreement. "She gives good advice."</p>
<p>Sokka frowns. "On what?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you know."</p>
<p>After a thorough and entirely unprofessional examination, Dr. Sokka concludes that Aang's nose is, indeed, not broken. But he should definitely still call actual EMT Katara tomorrow to get it checked out.</p>
<p>Aang grabs a pack of frozen peas from the freezer and smushes it against his nose. "Couch is all yours," He says, voice nasally and muffled by the bag.</p>
<p>"Thanks, man."</p>
<p>It somehow seems like days since he and Zuko were sitting at the table just a few feet away, writing notecards and bickering about whether or not they would go out tonight. How many millennia will pass between now and their return from Japan?</p>
<p>When Sokka sleeps, he dreams of being on a plane going to nowhere.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Sokka wakes to the sound of the fridge door shutting. It startles him so much that he falls off the couch and onto the floor, legs tangled up in a blanket. Momentarily, he as no idea where he is, until Zuko steps into view above him, upside-down and frowning.</p>
<p>"Morning," Sokka mumbles, voice groggy with sleep. He's got a pounding headache for a hangover, and its contact with the hardwood floor certainly did not help.</p>
<p>"You're a buffoon," is Zuko's response. He's wearing his button-up from last night, though the top few buttons are loose. He's taken his pants off and is in just his boxers, which slightly surprises Sokka until he remembers that this is Zuko's house and he's well within his rights to parade around naked, if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Sokka groans, shutting his eyes and sitting up slowly so as to keep the room from spinning. "Insult."</p>
<p>Zuko's apology is a cup of coffee set on the arm of the sofa.</p>
<p>"Forgiven."</p>
<p>He takes a gulp of coffee, willing it to cure his hangover. Zuko made it black, just how Sokka likes it. Across the room, Zuko settles into an armchair, sipping his overly sweetened beverage. Sokka wonders exactly how much of last night he even remembers. Should he ask? Does Sokka still need to apologize?</p>
<p>They're quiet for a long time, both sipping their coffee in silence. Mentally, Sokka is begging for Aang to come in the room and spark up a conversation. It's only 10 AM, he <em>has</em> to be home. Sokka can't think of anything to say to Zuko, not when he doesn't know what Zuko remembers. Does he remember their fight? Does he remember their kiss? Does he remember crying in Sokka's arms? Or does he just remember Sokka being twenty minutes late?</p>
<p>The silence is unbearable.</p>
<p>"Where's Aang?"</p>
<p>Zuko looks up from his coffee. He seems surprised that Sokka's even spoken. "He does yoga on the roof in the mornings."</p>
<p>Sokka grimaces. "Yuck. I couldn't imagine even getting up off the floor right now."</p>
<p>Zuko scoffs, one hand coming up to rub at his temple. "I haven't had a hangover this bad since college."</p>
<p>Finally. Common ground.</p>
<p>"I don't think I even had one this bad in college," Sokka squints his eyes shut as a wave of pain washes over his head. "It feels like my brain is trying to pound its way out of my skull."</p>
<p>"That should be where we first met," Zuko says casually. The topic change gives Sokka whiplash. "A nightclub,<br/>I mean. It'd be easy enough to believe."</p>
<p>Sokka thinks of Zuko crying, clinging onto him like he'd float away, telling him he couldn't go to Japan. He thinks of the resignation in his voice when he'd said he has to. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Sokka shrugs. "That'd work. We could say Aang introduced us."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and then..." Zuko waves a hand. "Love at first sight, or something."</p>
<p><em>Or something</em>. Sokka wants to say no, to tell Zuko that their love story has to be better than that. It has to be grand, it has to be tooth-rottingly romantic, it has to make your heart swell. 'Aang introduced us and then we suddenly just fell in love' is... not that. And it's not that Sokka doesn't believe in love at first sight, he certainly does, but he wants to be able to tell the story of how he and Zuko fell deeper and deeper in love with each passing day. He wants more than 'or something.'</p>
<p>But, then again, maybe he's taking this all a bit too far.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sokka does his best to sound equally nonchalant. "That'll work."</p>
<p>Zuko nods, then turns his head to look out the window. The bruise on his cheekbone is starting to turn black.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>Zuko's hand flies up to his face, covering the injury. "Stings, a little."</p>
<p>"Hopefully it clears up before we see your family."</p>
<p>"They won't say anything about it," Zuko shrugs.</p>
<p>If Hakoda ever spotted a bruise like that on Sokka, he'd fly all the way from Canada to personally ensure that the motherfucker who gave it to him got what was coming to him. However, Sokka has learned by now that his and Zuko's families are on entirely opposite scales. He just hopes that his family doesn't assume he's the one who gave it to him.</p>
<p>Sokka laughs to himself. "I'm gonna tell everyone you got into a brawl."</p>
<p>Zuko snorts, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, because they're all going to believe that my scrawny ass started a bar fight."</p>
<p>Sokka wants to point out that he <em>did</em> start a bar fight, sort of, but he knows the joke won't land. Luckily, he's spared the awkward silence, because Aang walks in the door with his yoga mat tucked under his arm.</p>
<p>"Good morning!" He chirps. </p>
<p>Sokka nearly gasps when he looks at him. Aang's nose has swollen up to twice it's normal size, and there's a yellowish-blackish bruise developing directly under his left eye. Sokka wonders how he can be in such a cheery mood with a shiner like that.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you had Katara check out your face," Sokka begs. Taking Aang to the hospital doesn't really fit with his schedule today.</p>
<p>"I did, I did," Aang perches himself on the armrest of Zuko's chair. "She told me it's bruised, it'll heal on it's own, it'll look worse before it looks better. Said the same for this one, too," He ruffles Zuko's hair.</p>
<p>Sokka chuckles as Zuko swats Aang's hand away. "You two look like you've been put through the wringer."</p>
<p>"How'd <em>you</em> manage to get away uninjured?" Zuko asks.</p>
<p>Sokka smirks. "My devilish good lucks and limitless charm, of course."</p>
<p>Zuko rolls his eyes, going to refill his coffee cup. He takes Sokka's, too, without asking. "Or your timely, cowardly exit."</p>
<p>So Zuko at least remembers him leaving. 'Cowardly' isn't exactly the word Sokka would choose, but correcting Zuko is a risk he isn't willing to take. </p>
<p>"At least I came swooping in to save the day."</p>
<p>Zuko sets Sokka's now full coffee mug in front of him. "That, you did."</p>
<p>They'll have to talk about it, eventually. Sokka will have to interrogate Zuko on what he remembers and what he doesn't. He'll need to apologize, regardless of whether or not Zuko even recalls what he said. But for now, Sokka's going to sip his coffee, take an ungodly amount of Advil, and make sure his friends ice their fucking injuries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW: mentions of blood, injuries, bruising. mentioned attempted assault (someone comes onto zuko while he's drunk)</p>
<p>the next couple of weeks are going to be crazy with new years' and me heading back to school, so i'm going to tentatively slate the next update for 1/10. as always, i'll post updates on my tumblr if anything changes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy new year!! this chapter is admittedly kinda a filler but like a necessary filler, almost? i promise they actually go to japan in the next chapter</p><p>also, you may have noticed that there's a chapter count now. i finally sat down and mapped this whole thing out and i expect it to be around 19 chapters, give or take</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really, it's his own fault for not expecting the call. He should've had plenty of time to prepare, but instead he went home, loaded up on Advil, and took a nap. It's the telltale ringtone that wakes him up.</p><p>"What the fuck, Sokka?!?" Katara's voice booms through the phone. Faintly in the background, Hakoda reprimands her for her language. She completely ignores it, steamrolling on. "How the fuck did Aang end up with a nearly broken nose?!? How the fuck does that happen?!?"</p><p>Sokka takes a moment to fully wake up before responding. Apparently, while he was out, Suki returned. He barely had enough time to relay the story before she had to take Miya to work. She must be able to hear Katara through the phone, because she's watching him intently. Sokka quickly mutes himself and looks to her with pleading eyes.</p><p>"I can't help you here," Suki shrugs. "You got yourself into this mess."</p><p>"Are you even fucking listening to me, Sokka? Helloooo? What the fuck?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath to steel himself for the ensuing conversation, Sokka unmutes himself. "Yeah, Katara, I'm listening."</p><p>"So fucking <em>explain, </em>maybe!"</p><p>Sokka tries not to sigh, because that would only make matters worse. "How much did Aang tell you?"</p><p>"How much did <em>Aang </em>tell me?" Katara scoffs. "He didn't tell me anything!"</p><p>Sokka winces-- he was afraid of that. If this is Katara's rage based solely on Aang's nose, he couldn't imagine her wrath when she heard what he'd said to Zuko. Even though he knew that Aang never would, he'd hoped that the kid had at least clued Katara in on the events of the previous night. Alas, it looked like he'd have to start from the beginning.</p><p>"Just rip the band-aid off," Suki whisper-yells to him.</p><p>"Okay, so," Sokka draws in a deep breath. "I convinced Zuko to come clubbing but I was twenty minutes late which I guess ticked him off or he was in a bad mood already-- which is likely, knowing him-- and then I scared off some creepy guy by pretending to be his boyfriend and after that we went dancing and I asked if I could kiss him and he said yes and we kissed and he kissed me back but then he ran off and I followed him and he was really upset and I got mad and told him some really mean shit about his life being pathetic and then he said he hated me and then I left to cool off but I decided to go back and apologize but when I came back creepy guy from before had tried to make a move on Zuko and Aang told him to back off so he punched Aang and then Zuko."</p><p>Katara is quiet for a long time. It feels eerily similar to when he'd relayed the story to Suki, and he hadn't particularly enjoyed her response. And Katara is twice as belligerent as Suki-- she'll start yelling and insulting Sokka's shitty behavior and he'll deserve every word of it.</p><p>Ultimately, Sokka decides to break the silence himself.</p><p>"I know it was shitty," He says, voice wavering. Since when was there a lump in his throat? "I know what I said was terrible and disgusting and I was <em>going</em> to apologize but then that asshole fucked everything up. And now I don't even know if Zuko remembers, and I..." He cuts himself off, knowing that he's going to burst into tears if he keeps talking.</p><p>Katara catches on, because of course she does. "Are you crying, Sokka?"</p><p>He wipes a tear from his eye and responds with and indignant "<em>No</em>," which he knows she'll know is a lie. From across the room, Suki gives him a pitiful look, then grabs the tissue box off the counter. Sokka takes one and dabs at his eye with it.</p><p>"You're really upset," Katara says quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, duh." On the last word, a sob escapes from his mouth. A dam breaks, and soon enough there's rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks.</p><p>"Well it's just... I..." Katara seems at a loss for words, which is the last thing Sokka expects. "I didn't know that... hang on one second, Sokka." Then, to the side, "Be right back, Dad."</p><p>Sokka can hear shuffling followed by the closing of a door. Whatever she's about to say, she doesn't want their father to hear. It puts Sokka on edge.</p><p>Katara sighs. "I didn't know you cared so much about Zuko's feelings."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't know, either," Sokka confesses. "But after what I said, I felt literally disgusting. So I had to apologize."</p><p>"But you didn't," Suki and Katara say at the same time. </p><p>"I..." Sokka looks to Suki's raised eyebrows, then out the window. "You're right, I didn't."</p><p>"Do you think he'd even care if you did? I mean, he did say he hates you."</p><p>Sokka hadn't even thought of that. All of this wondering, all of this stressing about whether or not he should apologize, and Zuko might not even give a shit. In all fairness (as if anything about this is fair), Zuko should probably apologize, too. He won't, though, and Sokka knows that and it unbothered by it. And it seems likely that Zuko doesn't even remember it, and surely he won't care if Sokka neglects apologizing for something he doesn't remember happening.</p><p>But then he remembers that sinking feeling that surfaced during his walk outside the club, and how it hasn't entirely abated.</p><p>"Even if he doesn't care, I have to. For my own peace of mind."</p><p>"Can't argue with that."</p><p>They chat for a little while longer, mostly Katara complaining about the cold and her paramedic training. She reassures him that Dad and Gran-Gran are doing well, then makes him virtually pinky promise to visit in the summer. She then makes him swear on his life that he'll make sure Aang ices his nose and takes his painkillers. After wishing him luck with his conversation with Zuko, she hangs up.</p><p>As if his ears were burning, a text from Zuko comes in only seconds after their conversation ends.</p><p>
  <em>Meet on 5th ave in 20 mins.</em>
</p><p>First of all, it's awfully bold of Zuko to assume that Sokka has nothing better to do today (he doesn't-- but it's nevertheless bold of him to assume that), that he'll just drop everything and meet Zuko (he will). Secondly, what could he possibly want to do on 5th Avenue? </p><p>But Sokka must be a weak man, because he responds <em>'okay,'</em> grabs his keys, and is out the door in under a minute.</p><hr/><p>He finds Zuko leaned up against the wall under the awning of some luxury store he'd never set foot in before. Most of Sokka's clothes are either old ones of his father's or handmade items from Gran-Gran. He also quite enjoys the fashions of his local Walmart, thank you very much. Needless to say, he doesn't head down 5th Avenue when he needs a new pair of socks. Zuko, on the other hand, strikes him as a 'I've worn it once, now I'm throwing it out' type, and that's not just based on the ungodly amount of clothes in his bedroom. Not that he's been paying attention, but Sokka's pretty sure he hasn't seen Zuko in the same outfit twice.</p><p>Zuko's wearing the same designer sunglasses that he did when they made their initial public appearance together. It's not even remotely sunny-- clouds blanket the sky, threatening to rain. Idly, he wonders if Zuko wears them to hide his scar, then scolds himself for thinking of it.</p><p>"No cool cigarettes today?" Sokka mocks, remembering the first time he'd met Zuko much like this.</p><p>Zuko scoffs, pushing off the wall. "I'm trying to quit," He explains as he tears open the door to the store.</p><p>"Really?" Sokka asks, following Zuko into the entrance. "What sparked that?"</p><p>Zuko looks back and frowns as he passes the weight of the door onto Sokka. "You said you didn't like it."</p><p>Sokka pauses in the doorway, taken aback by what Zuko's just said. He quit smoking just because Sokka offhandedly mentioned that he didn't like it? And that makes sense to Zuko? Sokka jokingly gave him shit for it one time, and now Zuko's sworn off the habit. It's going to take him some time to get used to having that kind of power.</p><p>Zuko clearly doesn't catch Sokka's shock, as he continutes onward into the store. Correction: it's less of a store and more of a royal palace-- there's a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a grand staircase directly across the entrance. Zuko's heading straight for it, still completely unaware that Sokka's stopped walking. He places one foot on the first stair, hand on the railing, when he stops short and looks over his shoulder.</p><p>He takes his sunglasses off, hanging them on his blue-striped button-up just below the silver chain hanging around his neck. "What?"</p><p>Sokka thinks there should be a halo behind Zuko right now. He looks like a Renaissance painting, like an angel come down to Earth. He looks like he absolutely belongs here, in this store where the air costs more than Sokka's rent. Effortlessly, he blends in to the world of the wealthy and luxurious-- in part, surely, because he <em>is </em>wealthy and luxurious, but also because Sokka couldn't imagine a world that wouldn't want Zuko to belong to it.</p><p>Zuko's ever the more confused by Sokka's reluctance to answer. He descends the stair, taking a few steps toward Sokka. His shoes clack against the tile. "Seriously, what?"</p><p>"Nothing," Sokka shakes the bewilderment out of his head. "Just... what are we doing here?"</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, shedding all of Sokka's imagined luster. "Getting you a suit, obviously."</p><p>Sokka jogs forward, catching up to Zuko as he begins to move forward once more. "But I already have a suit."</p><p>"Not one you can wear to my cousin's wedding," Zuko scoffs as they ascend the stairs. "My father will spit on you if he thinks yours costs any less than a grand."</p><p>Sokka gulps. "He'll... <em>spit </em>on me?"</p><p>Zuko hums in affirmation, looking left at the top of the stairs before turning right. "That's why," He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the same heavy black credit card he's used at the coffeeshop, "he's paying for it."</p><p>"Okay, no," Sokka pushes Zuko's hand down. "Zuko, I'm not letting you put a thousand dollar suit for me on your father's credit card. He'll kill me."</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. "He won't even notice."</p><p>They turn into a large room, lined with racks of suit jackets and shelves of neatly folded shirts. There's a large display case against the farthest wall, filled with what must be designer watches. Zuko waltzes in and plops onto the sleek black bench in the center of the room, catching the attention of an older woman in the corner who was straightening a jacket on a hanger. She jerks upright and twirls around, red measuring tape swinging around her neck.</p><p>"Oh, Zuko!" She comes up to Zuko, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. "Lovely to see you. How can I help you?"</p><p>"My..." Zuko pauses, looking back to Sokka, who knows exactly what he's hesitating to say. Sokka gives him a near-imperceptible nod. "My boyfriend needs a suit for Lu Ten's wedding. I'm afraid it's rather urgent, so we may not have time to get it properly tailored."</p><p>"Say less!" The woman waves a hand. She takes Sokka by the arm and leads him to a stand before a mirror off in the corner. "Well, Zuko's boyfriend," She chirps, using her tape to gather Sokka's various body measurements, "I'm Lo. I've been dressing your friend since he was in diapers."</p><p>Sokka frowns, looking at Zuko's reflection behind him. He's draped across the bench like he lives there. "I thought you grew up in Japan?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," Lo says as she hobbles toward the nearest rack. She begins quickly shifting through jackets. "When Zuko came to New York for school, I came to work here," She pauses her rifling to step over and ruffle Zuko's hair. "Even stayed after he got kicked out of Columbia."</p><p>Zuko groans, reaching up to fix his hair. "I didn't get kicked out, Lo," He grumbles, mostly under his breath.</p><p>When Sokka had been told the story by Zuko, he made it seem like he chose to leave Columbia. Which, to Sokka, made perfect sense. An Ivy League after spending your entire life shifting between uptight boarding schools? He could understand why Zuko would want to take a break from all that academic rigor. But <em>kicked out</em>? What could he possibly have been kicked out for?</p><p>The topic, however, is quickly dropped.</p><p>"Yes," Lo says simply, returning to her jacket search. "My sister dresses Azula. Sad she had to stay behind." Sokka isn't sure who had to stay behind: Lo's sister or Zuko's. He knows better than to ask and possibly cause tension.</p><p>"That one," Zuko interrupts Lo's perusing just as she passes a dark teal suit jacket. Lo goes back and pulls it from the rack. "How is Li, anyway?"</p><p>"She's doing well," Lo hums, hanging the jacket on the mirror. She crosses the room to pull the matching trousers and shirt. "Stressed, of course, with all of the wedding chaos. Your father is having her dress the wedding party."</p><p>Zuko scoffs. "Except me."</p><p>Lo pauses to send a pitiful look at Zuko. "You know it's nothing personal, of course. She can't dress you from across the globe, and I think I've done a fairly well job myself." She turns back around, keeping her eyes trained on the shelf of shirts. "Besides, we didn't even think you were coming until last week."</p><p>Sokka is deliberately choosing to keep his mouth closed. If he reminds Lo or Zuko of his presence, they might be more careful about choosing their words, and he's sort of dying to know these secrets. He's been trying to assemble together various pieces of information-- one of which being why Zuko freaked out so suddenly and intensely about needing a date, so close to the wedding date.</p><p>"Yes, well," Zuko flicks a glance back to Sokka, a reminder of his presence. "You know how... persuasive my father is."</p><p>"Ha!" Lo laughs. "Persuasive is one way to describe it."</p><p>Sokka's eagerly awaiting for the conversation to be pushed further, when all of the sudden a pile of clothing is shoved into his arms and he's ushered toward a side hall. </p><p>"Dressing room is to the left," Lo instructs.</p><p>Sokka steps into the room, clicking the door shut behind him. Because he's a nosy piece of shit who can't help himself, he presses his ear up against the wall bordering the room Zuko and Li are left in. If he holds his breath, he can faintly hear their voices.</p><p>"So what did your father say, really?" Lo asks, a scrutinous tone in her voice.</p><p>"You know I haven't actually spoken to my father in years, Lo," Zuko scoffs. "It was Azula who called. Father knew I hadn't purchased a plane ticket. I didn't even think I was invited, honestly. You know how... you know how it is with them. I didn't think Father would want to see me."</p><p>Lo seems extremely hesitant with her next question. "Have you seen any of them, since... the incident?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I have, what a stupid question," Zuko snaps.</p><p>"I'm sorry for asking, Mister Zuko," Lo says quietly.</p><p>"It was <em>years </em>ago," Zuko steamrolls on, ignoring Lo's apology completely. "I don't-- I mean obviously-- obviously there's nothing, absolutely nothing at all to even-- to even <em>think </em>about it. I'm-- Father has invited me to come, and I am honored to accept."</p><p>"Are you, really? Honored?"</p><p>There's a prolonged silence.</p><p><em>What the fuck?</em> Sokka thinks to himself. An incident? Zuko didn't think he was invited to his own cousin's wedding? Why in the world wouldn't he be? Why wouldn't his father want to see him? Because of 'the incident'? Is that what the scar is from? And why hasn't Zuko spoken to his father in years? Who goes years without speaking to their own father?</p><p>Sokka's wondering is cut off abruptly by Zuko's voice.</p><p>"I'm going to go check on Sokka."</p><p><em>Shit</em>. He's still completely dressed, he hasn't even taken off his shoes. Frantically, he slides them off and just about rips his jeans and t-shirt off his body, slamming his elbow onto the mirror. He wastes a few precious seconds trying not to scream over the injury. By the time Zuko knocks on the door, he's buttoning up his shirt.</p><p>"Yeah?" Sokka answers, trying not to sound out of breath.</p><p>"I heard a bang, are you alright?"</p><p>Sokka cradles his sore elbow. "I'm fine."</p><p>"May I come in?"</p><p>If Sokka hadn't just heard what he heard, he would've said no. But Zuko is clearly trying to escape Lo, so he opens the door. Zuko pauses when his eyes land on Sokka, probably taken aback by how little along Sokka is in terms of getting dressed. His eyes seem to be glued somewhere on Sokka's abdomen.</p><p>"You've um," Zuko clears his throat, blinking his gaze away from Sokka's torso and up to his eyes. "You missed a button."</p><p>"Oh," is all Sokka says, before Zuko steps forward and starts undoing Sokka's buttons. His hands are warm, which surprises Sokka. For whatever reason, he'd expected them to be cold. </p><p>"I'm sorry if all this is annoying to you," Zuko says, in a quiet voice, as he redoes Sokka's buttons. "It means a lot to me, though."</p><p>Annoying? He's getting a free designer suit out of it.</p><p>"No, not at all," Sokka lifts his chin as Zuko fastens the very top buttons. He doesn't know why he doesn't stop Zuko as he loops the accompanying tie around his neck-- he's perfectly capable of doing it on his own, but he'd rather have Zuko do it.</p><p>Zuko tightens the knot of the tie against Sokka's throat. "There."</p><p>Sokka slips the jacket over his shoulders, then steps into the shoes. He takes a look at himself in the mirror, dressed in the nicest thing he'll ever own.</p><p>"You certainly <em>look</em> like a million bucks."</p><p>Sokka whips his head away from the mirror to face Zuko, shock written on his face. "This suit doesn't cost a million dollars, does it?"</p><p>Zuko laughs in response and exits the dressing room without elaborating. Sokka's pretty sure that means no, and he also can't imagine how or why a suit would ever cost that much. He's also fairly sure that he definitely doesn't want to know how much it is.</p><p>Lo gasps when he steps around the corner. "Oh, that's perfect! Isn't it, Zuko?"</p><p>"You look really nice, Sokka," Zuko sounds deeply sincere, which Sokka's pretty sure he's never heard from him before.</p><p>"What do you think, Mister Sokka?"</p><p>Considering that it made Zuko pay him an actual compliment, Sokka figures the suit must look pretty damn good.</p><hr/><p>After they get the suit packaged, along with strict instructions about how to pack it for Japan, Lo cuts them loose. While they descend the stairs of the building, Sokka can't stop thinking about how he hasn't yet fulfilled his promise to apologize. He got so distracted with the suit business, and then Lo was with them the entire time and he couldn't very well do it in front of her. The anxiety of having to confront the situation, especially with how well the day has gone for them so far, builds up in Sokka's stomach as they walk down the street. By the time they reach the intersection where Zuko goes left and Sokka goes right, he feels like he's about to explode.</p><p>"How much of last night do you remember?" He blurts, causing Zuko to abruptly stop walking.</p><p>"Um," There's a redness to Zuko's cheeks, suddenly. "Not much, really. I mean, this," He touches the bruise on his cheekbone.</p><p>If he remembers that guy hitting him, he must remember Sokka not being there.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened in the bathroom?"</p><p>Zuko's gaze drops to the ground. "Sokka, I--"</p><p>Sokka can't stand to hear Zuko say how hurt he is by what Sokka said, so he cuts him off. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. I don't know why I said that shit. I didn't mean it."</p><p>Zuko's head snaps up. "What <em>you</em> said? Oh, spirits, I've been stressing about what <em>I </em>said all day. Sokka, <em>I'm</em> sorry. That was stupid, what I said."</p><p>So they've both been going gray over what they said to one another? Suki's going to laugh so hard she has a heart attack. It's enough to make Sokka chuckle, too.</p><p>"I... guess we're even, then."</p><p>Zuko seems incredibly relieved to hear those words come out of Sokka's mouth. "Yeah, even. This whole day, I was worried you would get angry with me. I didn't think you'd show up today."</p><p>"What?" Sokka frowns. "Zuko, I wouldn't do that."</p><p>It's Zuko's turn to laugh. "I know that, now."</p><p>Sokka finds himself smiling. "I'm glad we cleared that up."</p><p>"Me too," Zuko smiles back. "By the way, I have our flight information. I'll text it to you, later."</p><p><em>Flight information. </em>After all this planning, Sokka had sort of forgotten that it would eventually be time to actually go fake being Zuko's boyfriend in front of his entire family. Were they ready? Especially after what had happened the night prior, were they going to be able to make it two weeks without blowing their cover? What if Zuko reacts like that the next time Sokka kisses him, in front of his family?</p><p>Zuko catches on to Sokka's miniature freakout. "Calm down," He takes Sokka's wrist, tugging on it lightly. "It's going to be fine. We're going to fake being in love and my family will never be the wiser."</p><p>Honestly, Sokka can think of about a million ways this could go wrong. There's so much that he still doesn't know, and yet his flight is already booked. Did he really know what he was getting into when he agreed to this? Zuko hasn't even spoken to his father in years, which surely means there's going to be some serious family drama going down as soon as they arrive. Is Sokka going to get caught up in it?</p><p>"Sokka," Zuko says firmly, moving his hand up to cup Sokka's cheek. "Relax. It's only fourteen days. I'll convince my family I'm in a relationship and you'll get your money. It's that easy."</p><p>The money. Why has Sokka forgotten entirely about the money? It feels as if... as if it's not about that, anymore. To Sokka, it's become more about helping Zuko than getting a check. He wouldn't even care whether he got it or not, now. But he's not going to tell Zuko (or anyone else, for that matter) about that.</p><p>"Right," Sokka affirms. "Fourteen days, convince your family, money."</p><p>"Right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh thank you all so much for bearing with me these past couple weeks. i've decided to update every other week as opposed to weekly. as many of you know, i rarely actually hit the weekly deadline and it sort of made me feel rushed. now with classes, i really don't have the time to do a chapter a week. i'm sorry to spread this out even more, but i really want to make sure the chapters i'm putting out are the best they can be.</p><p>thank you all for your patience, and i'm sorry i was so late with replies!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka's alarm goes off at an hour that is, truly, ungodly. Their flight is at 10:00, but they need to get there at 8:30, so the car is picking them up at 8:00, which means Sokka needs to be out the door and on the way to Zuko and Aang's by 7:45, at the latest. Zuko had literally given Sokka an itinerary for the morning, at the top of which read: FINISH PACKING THE NIGHT BEFORE. Sokka, of course, hadn't, which meant he needed to wake up even earlier and throw the rest of his shit into his suitcase as quickly as possible.</p><p>What does one bring for two weeks spent with your not-boyfriend's probably ridiculously uptight family? Sokka has no earthly idea, and instead of trying to figure it out, he simply packs half his wardrobe. He's throwing things unceremoniously into his suitcase, trying very carefully not to wake up Suki. Zuko will kill him if he's late, but Suki will literally have him drawn and quartered if he dare disturb her. He has to sit on his suitcase to get it shut, but Zuko had previously assured him that he needn't worry about the overweight bag fee. He rushes out the apartment at 7:44, making a break for the elevator.</p><p>His phone rings as soon as he steps out of the building, 7:45 on the dot. It's Zuko.</p><p>"I promise I am on my way," Sokka pants, lugging his suitcase behind him. There's fairly few people out on the street this early, mostly businessmen and women with their morning coffees in hand.</p><p>"Do you have everything?" There's a bit of an edge to Zuko's voice, which Sokka attributes to the stress of transpacific travel. </p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Zuko repeats, more pointedly this time.</p><p>"Yes," Sokka over-enunciates his words to make them stick. "I have everything."</p><p>"Okay. Good. Get here on time."</p><p>Zuko hangs up before Sokka can say anything else. He rolls up outside Zuko and Aang's building at precisely 7:57, greeted by Aang guarding Zuko's luggage. </p><p>"Sokka!" Aang greets him with an enthusiastic smile, throwing his arms around Sokka's middle. "I can't believe you two are leaving me here all alone for <em>two weeks</em>."</p><p>Sokka briefly returns Aang's hug before prying him off. "Hang out with Suki, or something."</p><p>Aang pouts, but before he can continue complaining, Zuko comes rushing out of the building. Behind him is a poor kid in a suit way too big for him, dragging a sleek black suitcase behind him. Of course Zuko's got a ridiculous amount of luggage-- three giant suitcases, to be exact. Once the last one is placed with the others, the kid lugging it races back inside.</p><p>Sokka wants to poke fun at Zuko for his overpacking, but he's too off-put by Zuko's appearance. First off, he's wearing <em>sweatpants</em>, which Sokka never thought he'd see in his lifetime. Zuko, in athleisure? Sounds like a cryptid. Secondly, Zuko looks incredibly stressed out. His hair is a complete wreck, and he can't stop tapping his foot against the ground. As Sokka opens his mouth to try and placate him, the car pulls up.</p><p>"You're late," Zuko snaps at the driver as he gets out to help with the luggage.</p><p>"Only by a couple minutes, Zuko, it's okay," Aang places a hand on Zuko's elbow in what must be an attempt to soothe him, but Zuko rips his arm away.</p><p>The driver begins to quickly load the luggage into the trunk of the car. "My sincerest apologies, Mr. Sozin."</p><p>Under his breath, Zuko mutters something about his father that Sokka doesn't quite hear. They get the luggage into the car, say quick goodbyes to Aang, and are en route to JFK by 8:03. The three minute delay is clearly getting to Zuko, as he thrums his finger against his knee and obsessively checks the time on his phone.</p><p>"We have plenty of time, Zuko," Sokka's taken enough international flights to know that five minutes won't make a difference as long as you're at the gate on time. Maybe this is the first time Zuko's flown back to Japan, because apparently the whole ordeal is stressing him the fuck out.</p><p>"We cannot miss this flight," Zuko says through gritted teeth.</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. They have over an hour before the flight takes off, they're making perfect time. Once, he woke up forty-five minutes before his flight left and still made it onto the plane. "We have plenty of time, Zuko."</p><p>Zuko's head whirls toward Sokka, like he's just remembered something. "Did you remember your passport?"</p><p>He really, really tries not to roll his eyes again. "Yes, I remembered my passport, Zuko."</p><p>"Okay," Zuko says to himself, turning his head toward the window. "Okay."</p><p>Zuko doesn't say another word to Sokka the rest of the way to the airport. He keeps eerily quiet in the line for security, chewing on his bottom lip. He whips out his Japanese passport with ease, though his hands are shaky. When they arrive at the gate thirty minutes before the flight is set to start boarding, he doesn't breathe the sigh of relief that Sokka expects. Even though they're definitely going to make the flight, he still seems on the verge of a meltdown. </p><p>As they line up to board, Sokka gets a text from Toph.</p><p>
  <em>text me when you land.</em>
</p><p>Toph recently landed an internship that's kept her in Tokyo for almost a year now. Sokka tries to talk with her as frequently as possible, but the time change is kind of a bitch and both their sleep schedules are fucked. He caught her on the line a couple days ago, long enough to explain briefly why he's going to be in Japan and for how long. For the most part, she's still pretty in the dark, but Sokka will explain everything as soon as he sees her.</p><p>The first-class seats on the plane are otherworldly. Each is its own little cubicle, complete with a TV. Sokka and Zuko have the middle seats, with a half-wall in between them so they can see and speak to one another. Sokka settles into his seat and immediately starts playing with the buttons: the seat fully reclines into a bed, complete with pillows. Sokka, of course, tries out this function.</p><p>"Stop being a dork," Zuko chides as Sokka returns to the sitting position. He's already picked up a magazine to read while the rest of the passengers board.</p><p>"Are we even going to be flying during the night? What time are we landing in Tokyo?"</p><p>"2 o'clock tomorrow," Zuko answers. "14 hour flight, 14 hour time change."</p><p>"So..." Sokka tries to do the math in his head. "We land at midnight America time, which is 2 PM Japan time."</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>Zuko turns a page of the magazine. His fingers are still shaking, ever so slightly. As the plane takes off, Sokka wonders why the hell Zuko's still freaking out. They're on the plane, on the way to Japan, everything so far has gone exactly according to plan. There's no reason for him still to be so worried.</p><p>Once the pilot announces they've reached maximum altitude, Zuko snaps the magazine shut and shoves it into the pocket next to him. He crosses his arms so tightly across his chest that Sokka can see his muscles flexing in his forearm and begins to chew on his bottom lip.</p><p>"Dude, are you okay? Are you afraid of heights, or something?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, I fly all the time," Zuko seethes.</p><p>Okay, so fear of flying is off the list. What else could have him so nervous? Sokka wonders for a moment, then recalls the mysterious 'incident' mentioned by Lo, how Zuko had apparently not spoken to his father in years. It's all things he's not supposed to actually know, but it must be why Zuko's so freaked out.</p><p>"Are you nervous about seeing your family?"</p><p>Zuko's head whips over to look at Sokka, a flash of pure terror in his eyes. Sokka isn't sure what Zuko's more scared of-- seeing his family, or Sokka knowing his secrets about them. He can't press it any further without revealing that he'd eavesdropped on his and Lo's conversation. </p><p>Before Sokka can make a decision on what to say next, Zuko's digging his airpods out of his pocket. He puts them in his ear without a single word in response to Sokka, then reclines his seat as far as it goes.</p><hr/><p>Sokka ends up sleeping for most of the flight. When he wakes up, they've still got a few hours before they land. Zuko is passed out asleep in the seat next to him, head resting on the divider between them. He breathes deeply, softly, sighing with each breath. Sokka wants nothing more than to dive into his brain and figure out what the fuck is going on. </p><p>He watches a couple movies to entertain himself. The flight attendants come around with food and refreshments, and it all actually tastes pretty good. Zuko sleeps the entire time, not even shifting when the pilot comes on to announce they're close to landing. Sokka reaches out and taps Zuko gently on his cheekbone, where his bruise is almost faded. Zuko jolts awake, startled.</p><p>"We're going to land soon," Sokka says as Zuko catches his bearings. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, then lets out a yawn. </p><p>The Tokyo airport is massive and terrifying, but Zuko navigates it with ease. The first time someone speaks Japanese to Sokka, he blinks at her, dumbfounded, having forgotten that people speak a different language here. The customs agent just laughs, then repeats the question in English. After Sokka, she and Zuko speak in rapid-fire Japanese.</p><p>Sokka shoots a quick text to Toph while they're in the car, who invites him to lunch tomorrow. After checking with Zuko to make sure he doesn't have a previous engagement, he agrees.</p><p>The hotel, on the other hand, is absolutely breathtaking. Outside is a huge fountain, shooting synchronized jets of water into the air. When the car pulls up to the entrance, they're bombarded with people opening the doors and unloading the luggage. Zuko doesn't even have to tell anyone his name-- one of the bellhops recognizes him immediately and greets him as Mr. Sozin.</p><p>The lobby of the hotel is equally as beautiful. There's a giant, dome-shaped chandelier that drapes down from the ceiling, cherry blossoms lining the way to the receptionist desk. Beside them, people whizz by in perfectly tailored suits and elegant gowns. It literally <em>smells</em> like money.</p><p>The receptionist recognizes Zuko, too. She has their key ready for them before they even make it to the desk. Sokka zones out as she and Zuko start speaking in Japanese, but he refocuses when he realizes that the woman is looking at him expectantly.</p><p>"Apologies," Zuko wraps an arm around Sokka's middle, pulling him slightly closer. "My boyfriend doesn't speak much Japanese."</p><p>"Ah," The women smiles and nods. "Welcome, Mr. Kuruk. Is this your first time visiting Japan?"</p><p>Sokka's slightly caught off guard by someone older than him addressing him so formally. "Oh, um, yes."</p><p>The woman nods again, sliding him a keycard. "Enjoy your stay."</p><p>Zuko drops his arm from around Sokka as they walk toward the elevator. A few people they pass seem to recognize him, stopping to nod or say what Sokka assumes must be hello. They all seem to note Sokka's presence.</p><p>"What, are you like famous here, or something?" Sokka asks in the safety of the elevator.</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. "No, I'm not famous. A lot of people know my father."</p><p>Sokka wants to point out that doesn't mean he isn't famous, but he keeps his mouth shut. </p><p>Their room is absolutely gorgeous. It's gigantic, with an entire sitting area and dining table set for two. The view of the city from the windows might be the prettiest thing Sokka's ever seen. He gets so caught up in taking it all in the he doesn't notice Zuko standing at the foot of the bed, frowning.</p><p>"There's only one bed," Zuko says, tearing Sokka's attention away from the window. "I mean, of course there's only one bed, but... there's only one bed."</p><p>Sokka shrugs. "No big deal. I'll just sleep on the couch." The couch looks nicer than his own bed at home, so he really doesn't mind.</p><p>Zuko nods. "We'll alternate."</p><p>"Sooo..." Sokka hops over the back of the couch and gets comfortable on it. "Are we having dinner with your family tonight?"</p><p>Zuko scoffs. "Like I have enough time to dress for dinner with my family," He says to himself. Sokka restrains from pointing out that it's only 4:00 and he absolutely has time to change. "No, we're meeting them for dinner tomorrow night."</p><p>It's strange that Zuko's going to be home for 24-hours without even seeing his family. Hakoda and Katara are always waiting as close to the gate as they can possibly get when he flies home. They spend pretty much every second together until he goes back. But then again, nothing about Zuko's family seems conventional.</p><p>They unpack and order room service for dinner, which apparently includes servers coming into the room and serving multiple courses. After eating that much and still adjusting to the time change, Sokka sleeps soundly on the couch.</p><hr/><p>Sokka wakes up three hours later than intended. He's disoriented at first, until Zuko says 'good morning' and Sokka remembers that he's on a different continent than usual. </p><p>"Breakfast?" Zuko proposes, though he's already eaten his own portion of the meal laid out on the table.</p><p>Sokka rubs at his eyes, yawning. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Eleven."</p><p>"Shit!" Sokka nearly falls off the couch in his haste. He's supposed to meet Toph in an hour and she'll kill him if he's late. He grabs the first pieces of clothing he can find, then runs into the bathroom and throws on the shower, slamming the door behind him. Faintly, he can hear Zuko say 'I'll take that as a no.'</p><p>After the fastest shower of his life, Sokka throws on his clothes and brushes his teeth. When he steps out of the bathroom, the dishes have been cleared and Zuko has relocated from the table to the bed. He's sitting perfectly straight against the wall, a book in his hands. Sokka realizes that he's totally abandoning Zuko on the first day of their trip, but he hadn't actually thought about it until just now. He'd assumed that Zuko would be hanging out with his family, but it looks like he doesn't have plans to leave the hotel.</p><p>"Do you want to, um, come?"</p><p>Zuko looks up from his book. "Hm?"</p><p>"To lunch," Sokka elaborates. "With me and Toph."</p><p>Zuko seems to consider it for a moment. Barring Aang, Toph was really the only one who could stand Zuko in college. They hung out from time to time, but Sokka never could imagine what they talked about. He supposed he could see the resemblance between the two: both snarky, both short of temper, both rich kids. Now, he can see the similarities even more clearly: the family problems, the pressure of being a perfect child, the hiding scandals. </p><p>"No," Zuko returns his gaze to the book. "You two have fun."</p><p>"Are you just going to sit here all day?" Sokka gestures to the room. "You aren't going to go see your family?"</p><p>Zuko frowns, like he genuinely doesn't understand the question. "We're seeing them tonight for dinner."</p><p><em>Right</em>, Sokka thinks, <em>The Sozins are weird. </em></p><hr/><p>Toph picks him up from the lobby of the hotel to spare him from trying to navigate Tokyo. She launches herself at him as soon as he rounds the corner, and he gladly accepts the hug. It's been almost a year since he's seen her, which is the longest they've gone since they met. </p><p>"I missed you, kiddo," Sokka ruffles Toph's hair as they release, which she immediately swats away.</p><p>"I didn't miss you messing with my hair," She huffs, crossing her arms. "But I missed you, too, I guess."</p><p>She takes them across town to a little outdoor restaurant, ordering for both of them in Japanese with ease.</p><p>"You're getting really good at that," Sokka remarks. Before Toph left for Japan, she was freaking out about speaking Japanese. She could hear it and understand it with ease, but speaking proved to be more difficult. Now, it sounded flawless.</p><p>Toph shrugs in response. "I do a lot of talking with clients."</p><p>"How is your internship going, by the way?"</p><p>Toph majored in geology, which Sokka had always assumed meant she would be going straight to some museum after college to look at rocks for the rest of her life. Somehow, she'd landed an internship with a huge construction company based out of Tokyo, which put her in the corporate lifestyle. It wasn't at all what Sokka had expected for her to do, but he also knew that she wanted to be closer to her parents in Beijing. Their relationship has been rocky to say the least after she left for school in America without telling them anything about it, but it's on the mend.</p><p>"It's amazing, but it also kind of sucks. Like, I have to wear these stupid clothes and use <em>professional</em> <em>language,</em> which apparently doesn't include calling people dense even when they're being really, really fucking dense."</p><p>Toph, in a professional environment? Toph, using a customer service voice with clients? Toph, in a pantsuit combo? Sokka has to admit that it's hilarious.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Toph. Do you think you're going to--"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Toph cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "Enough about me, I want to know why you're here with Zuko." She leans forward in her chair, resting her chin on her palm.</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. "He needed a date to his cousin's wedding."</p><p>"Wait," Toph sits up in her chair, "you're here for the <em>Sozin </em>wedding?"</p><p>"How do you even know about it?" Sokka frowns.</p><p>"Everybody knows about it!" Toph throws her hands into the air. "Literally, everyone. It's supposed to be, like, the wedding of the fucking century."</p><p>There's something Sokka still isn't getting. "<em>How </em>does everyone know about it?"</p><p>Toph groans. "The Sozins are <em>famous</em> here, Sokka. Everybody either works for them or wants to be them, or both. Hell, I technically work for the Sozins. Ozai practically owns my firm."</p><p>Sokka's jaw drops. "What?"</p><p>"The Sozins own half the city, Sokka!" Toph exclaims. "They're super-mega-ultra-fucking rich. Like, diamond-encrusted toilet seat rich."</p><p>Sokka sinks back into his chair, putting his head in his hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"</p><p>Toph snorts. "I have no idea. Those bitches are going to eat you alive."</p><p>Sokka's head snaps up. "Are they really that scary?"</p><p>This time, Toph practically howls with laughter. "Yes, they're that fucking scary! One time, Ozai fired somebody on the spot because he didn't stand when he came in. Literally fired him and blacklisted him for working anywhere near Sozin Industries again-- they guy's <em>still</em> unemployed."</p><p>Sokka can feel his heart dropping into his stomach. He knew that Ozai is going to be scary, but he hadn't expected... <em>this</em>.</p><p>"And Zuko bringing a <em>guy</em> to Lu Ten's wedding..." Toph chuckles to herself. "God, this is going to be good."</p><p>"Don't tell me they're homophobic, too."</p><p>Toph rolls her eyes. "Why do you think they banished Zuko to New York?"</p><p>The gears are starting to spin rapidly in Sokka's head. "Zuko went to New York because he got into Columbia."</p><p>"Aw, you're so naive," Toph coos. "Zuko didn't get into Columbia, Daddy's money got Zuko into Columbia. Rumor has it after Zuko graduated boarding school, he and his father got into some huge argument and then he mysteriously got into Columbia. Nobody knows for sure, but most people think it's because he came out."</p><p>Sokka can feel his face pale. His own father sent him halfway around the world just for being gay? How is Sokka's presence going to affect that? "Is that... the incident?"</p><p>Toph suddenly goes rigid. "No, I don't know anything about that."</p><p>"Come on, Toph, tell me," Sokka puts on his best puppy dog eyes. "What's the incident?"</p><p>Toph leans in close and lowers her voice to a whisper. Sokka thinks it's silly, since there's nobody seated that close to them, but he leans in anyway. "Nobody knows what it was. All I know is that Zuko came home from boarding school with a clean face, then left for Columbia with half of it burnt off."</p><p>This time, Sokka can feel his heart stop. He'd never thought about how Zuko had gotten his scar before, he'd always just accepted it as part of his face. It never even really occurred to him that it had to come from somewhere. "You don't think..."</p><p>"I don't think anything," Toph corrects. "That's the one thing about the Sozins people won't speculate on, and I don't blame them."</p><p>"Holy shit," Sokka mutters. "Should I be, like, scared?"</p><p>Toph's quiet for a moment. "I'm not going to lie and say no, if that's what you want to hear."</p><p>"Fuck. I have dinner with them tonight, what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Okay," Toph sounds more serious that she ever has in her life. "Keep your head down. Don't look Ozai in the eyes, he hates that. Don't say anything that will even remotely implicate Zuko in anything. Don't even comment on the food. Just keep. Your. Head. Down."</p><p>"You're kidding, right?" Sokka really, really wants her to be kidding.</p><p>"No," Toph shakes her head. "I wish I was."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apologies if the pacing in the chapter felt weird, i tried to write about them being on the plane/at the hotel and it just felt awkward so i ended up glazing over those parts. i'm always open to constructive criticism in the comments!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updates every other week (for the most part)</p><p> <a href="https://zukkasupremacy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>